Protection
by DH Hana
Summary: A wolf is supposed to be anything that their imprint needs. That is the expectation. The rule. What happens when the pack learns that the one wolf who always complained about imprinting was not so dead set against it after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, I am rather shocked that I am writing a Twilight Fanfic. But, I have been enjoying other people's stories about the wolf boys. Inspiration hit. So, what the hell...**

 **Please be warned that there are topics of violence, anger, abuse, sex, and other adult themes. This is rated M for a reason.**

 **Please let me know what you think. The stories I post here are not perfect. I do not edit enough for typos and grammar. Mostly, I work on these stories to shake up emotions and other projects. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as it will help me grow as a writer with style and content choices.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The forest was alive. The sounds of birds, water, wind through the trees. It was a familiar drum of nature that called to a wolf.

Paul was no exception to that.

He was in fact, a wolf. Well, a human that turned into a wolf. As were several of his brothers and one sister among the Quileute Tribe. They were the protectors of their people. Triggered to change into werewolves when the threat of their enemy was close to their lands.

In recent years, their natural enemy had been close. Some, were respectful of old treaties, able to be reasoned with, and for the most part, appeared to be decent human beings, for vampires. However, their presence drew the attention of other vampires. Those that did not feed only on animal blood, those that hunted humans without mercy.

It was because of those parasitic leeches that lived off of the blood of human pray that Paul ran through the forest in wolf form, on patrol for any sign that a vampire would cross into their lands. The pack was strong, large, and well trained for hunting and killing the disgusting blood suckers. It was a responsibility the entire pack took seriously. Even if they didn't always take themselves seriously.

Paul paused at the edge of the forest to look out over the road that lead from their home reservation to the closest town of Forks. The wind ruffled his silver fur. Stormy grey eyes watched as a familiar green jeep made it's way back toward the owner's home. His heart felt a moment of pain and regret as he watched the jeep drive by.

* * *

 **Four years prior…**

"Dude! Spill it!" Jared sat next to Paul in the school cafeteria with a wicked grin across his face. Jared had been Paul's best friend since grade school.

Paul leaned back with his hands crossed behind his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." The sparkle in his eye and tugging at his lips gave away the smooth posture that he tried to create.

Jared stretched out a slender leg to hook a foot behind Paul's chair and pulled, sending Paul falling ungracefully backward onto the floor. Laughter erupted everywhere.

Paul's eyes narrowed on his supposed friend. "What the fuck?"

"You had that coming asshole. Now spill it. Did you really end up banging both of those college twins after the party or not? I want details man!"

Paul's lips slide into a wide smile. "Come on. Don't tell me that you doubt me now. I have never experienced anything so fucking hot. I mean, seriously, those girls were going down on each other while I…"

"Seriously?" The sharp voice cut off Paul's description of events from two nights before. "What kind of a sick asshole are you?"

Paul turned to see Tiffany. She was the lead cheerleader and had thrown herself at Paul for years. He couldn't help it if he was good looking and all of the girls wanted him. But, he really had no interest in sticking his junk anywhere near Tiffany. At least, not after he heard that she participated in a gang bang with the entire football team their sophomore year. Paul was a manwhore. He admitted that. But, at least he used protection and shit. He had some standards.

When Paul didn't answer, she stormed up to him. "So, I invite you to _**my**_ party and you leave with twin blonde bimbos?"

"Yeah." Paul said and turned back to Jared. However, Tiffany did not let it go. She grabbed his shoulder, turned him and slapped him across the face.

Jared launched himself at Paul before Paul could lash out at the girl in anger. "Get the hell out of here!" He yelled at her.

Paul was vaguely aware of Jared's actions and reasons. Jared knew the life that Paul had come from. His father was a drunk. He never hit Paul. However, he was at the bar so much, or passed out from the alcohol that he never noticed or stopped his mother from beating the boy growing up.

The day that his mother finally left was the best day of Paul's life. At least, that was what Jared kept telling him. Paul still struggled to be the sober adult in the home, taking care of everything his dad neglected. But, at least, they no longer needed to worry that Paul's mother would break another bone or eventually kill Paul all together. Or worse, that Paul would kill her.

That is why she left. He had finally grown up enough that when she hit him, he hit back. She didn't know how to deal with that. So, she took off.

Still, years later, the anger remained. And, hitting Paul was the fastest way to send him into a blind rage. Jared knew his friend would never intentionally hit a girl. Alright, not hit a girl other than his mom, the one time. However, Jared also knew that rage didn't see the person, just the threat. Paul never talked about it. However, he knew that Jared saw enough to know. He was glad that his friend never pushed for him to talk about, and did things to help him, like hold him back from stupidity done in the moment of rage. Paul was would always love Jared as a brother for his support.

Tiffany ran off in a tirade of dramatics. Paul eventually calmed down once she left. Yet, as he started to sit down, he saw a girl looking at him from a table across the cafeteria. Her eyes wide with fear.

"What are you looking at?" He growled. The girl stood and tossed her trash quickly to leave.

* * *

Paul made his way to his last class of the day and sat down at his lab table in the back of Biology. He liked that he was in the back and alone. The teacher had tried to partner him with other students and decided that he talked too much with the other boys. And, he flirted way too much with the girls. It was best to let him sit alone. That was just fine by him.

"Alright class, it looks like we have a new student. Everyone, this is Anna Price." The teacher said.

"Jacobs. Please. Anna Jacobs." She said quickly.

"Sorry. Anna Jacobs. You may have a seat in back next to Paul." Mr. Samuels leaned over. "I am sorry, it is the only seat left. I can try to rearrange seats tomorrow if you prefer."

Paul looked up to see the girl that had stared at him in the cafeteria. She shook her head and quietly said that it would be fine. She walked over and sat in the empty seat.

The girls all murmured their jealousy. Anna remained with her eyes on the teacher or in the text book. Paul gave the girl a quick glance. She was not an overly attractive girl. She was short, a little on the chubby side. Her skin was lighter than most of the native girls in the school. However, her facial features and black wavy hair showed her Native roots. He could not see her eyes while in class, but he remembered her staring at him in the cafeteria. They were a hazel green.

The teacher rambled about the days lesson for the first half of the class. Then, he passed around packets for the lab partners to work on together. He paused and looked at Paul. "Need I remind you Mr. Lahote, that your attention should be on the class, not the pretty girl next to you?"

Anna visibly withdrew into herself and away from Paul at the words. Paul scoffed. She had nothing to worry about. She was not his type. He liked the girls who were hot, flirty, and ready. She was none of those things.

After Mr. Samuels walked away, Anna started reading through the assignment packet. Paul leaned over. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on hitting on you."

She scoffed. "No. You just threaten to hit the girls you don't hit on." She retorted quickly. Still not looking at him.

That hurt. Paul never intended to hit a girl. What happened before was Tiffany's doing. He growled at her. "I have never hit a girl. You don't know me."

The two of them barely made it through the rest of the class enough to finish their packet.

As Paul walked out of the school toward his truck, he saw Anna walk out to meet an older man at a green jeep. 'Ahh, how cute, daddy's there to pick up the little princess.' He thought.

Then he stopped. Anna approached the jeep hesitantly. Then, when the man offered to take her bag, she flinched. Paul knew that reaction. Had she been hit?

* * *

 **Present day…**

Jared walked up beside Paul as he watched the green jeep drive by.

"Thinking about Anna again?" Jared asked through a shared mind link that the pack had while in animal form.

Paul whined. "I just hope that she is alright and happy."

Jared sighed. "You don't think of her often, but when you do… I swear Paul, I think that she might be your imprint."

Paul turned on his friend. "What in the hell are you talking about? She left while I was transitioning. I never saw her after I turned wolf. And, I don't want an imprint. Shit, I like being able to bang any girl I want. What in the hell do I need an imprint for? Tie me down? One girl for the rest of my life? Fuck that!"

Jared shook his head. It was a button that Jared had pushed many times before.

Yet, despite Paul's vehement reactions every time, he knew that Jared saw through the crap. In all of Paul's rants against finding an imprint, he never denied that he wanted Anna to be his. The manwhore who would not hesitate to voice his opinions of women and if they are hot enough or not for his standards, had never once said a negative thing about Anna. Despite the fact that she was the opposite of what Paul claimed to want. Jared had brought up all of those points before.

"We have a patrol to finish." Paul growled and then trotted back into the forest. He did not want to listen to Jared rehash old arguments.

Jared looked at his friend. "What if I told you that Anna was coming back?" Paul froze at the question.

"It does not change anything. I still want her to be happy. Nothing about the rez, or the pack would make her happy." Then he continued into the darkness.

"Aren't you at least curious as to why she left?" Jared jogged along side of Paul.

"Will you just stop?" Paul groaned.

Jared wanted to know where things were. Paul never told Jared anything about Anna. For as much as Jared knew about Paul, his parents and his fears, Anna was a topic that Paul kept very close to the chest. In fact, Jared never knew there was anything between the two until after Paul turned wolf. The pack mind connected everyone to his pain when he learned that she had left. It was more of a shock to Jared than learning that he turned into a fucking wolf.

Yet, despite the fact that the whole pack knew his emotions, Paul still would not share the reasons why. He never allowed his mind to wander while in wolf. At least, not wander to memories of Anna.

* * *

 **Four years prior…**

Paul waited for Anna outside of their Biology class. He had looked for her at lunch and did not see her, so he hoped to get a minute or two before class.

"Anna. Hi." He said quickly. "Can I talk to you?"

She narrowed her eyes on him with skepticism. "Why?"

"It isn't anything bad. Not really." His frustration was building. "Please." She nodded slowly. He guided her to the next classroom over which was empty for the last period.

"So, what is this about. Because I damn well know you are not trying to ask me out. And, if, by some fluke of logic, you are, I can save you the effort. The answer is no." She snapped.

Paul was stunned. He had never had a girl shut him down like that. Not that he was asking. But, damn, it was strange to hear. Especially her edge of anger. She was not the same, withdrawn girl from the day before. The defensiveness, it reminded him of himself.

Shaking his head, he returned his thoughts to what he was there for. "No. I am not asking you out. I just wanted to see if we could restart things. I know that I am a jackass sometimes. I have a temper. And, I sleep around. I am not perfect. But, it bothered me yesterday when you thought that I would hit a girl. I wouldn't. I swear. I am not that much of a monster."

Anna eyed him warily. "I saw you. You wanted to hit her."

He ran his hands through his hair. Hell, Paul didn't even know why it all bothered him so much, but it did. The idea that Anna was scared that he would hit her shook him to his core. "She hit me first."

"And, that makes it right?" Anna questioned.

Paul shook his head. "No. Of course not. It's just, just… Fuck!" He didn't know why he was trying to do this. He just felt like she would understand. Like they shared something. "My mom used to hit me. Okay! So, when people hit me, I kind of react out of rage. Not thinking."

He was trembling at the voiced confession. Eyes closed, his hands were pulling at the roots of his hair as he tried to calm himself down. To his surprise, he felt her warm hand on his arm. "I understand."

Those two small words were enough to bring the boy to his knees. "Please don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you."

She smiled down at Paul and wiped his tears away. "Friends?"

Paul let out a soft sob as he nodded his head. "Friends." He climbed off of the floor and ran his hands over his face as he tried to pull himself together. "God, I can't believe I fell apart like a pansy. I seriously hope no one else saw that." Then he froze and looked at Anna. Hell, he barely knew her. Maybe she would tell the whole school.

"I don't know what you are talking about? I saw nothing but macho male stupidity." Then she walked back to their Biology class. Paul smiled. The girl would keep her mouth shut. Thank the universe!

* * *

The rest of the week, they got to know each other in class. Paul learned that Anna mostly ate lunch in the library, studying while she ate. She had vaguely let it slip that she was behind on school work before she transferred to La Push High School. And, with only two months left before graduation, she did not have a lot of time to try to catch up. Paul had asked why she transferred so late into her Senior year, but she wouldn't say.

It was strange to Paul. He felt comfortable with her once they reset their chance to get to know one another. However, he had never really had female friends before. And, she was not overly interested in hanging out anytime outside of class. So, he left things as they were. Friendly. Uncomplicated. Yet, naturally perfect.

The next week, the class was given an assignment that required them to work together after school. Anna sighed and asked if Paul wanted to just go to her house on Saturday.

"You know that I might have a party to go to on Saturday." He smirked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Parties don't start that early. Come over at ten. We will be done early enough for you to go pretty yourself up and head out for your booty call."

"Why don't you come with me? Maybe you will meet someone."

"Ew. No thank you. I don't need any man in my life. Not now, not any time soon." Anna scoffed.

Paul raised a brow. "Oh, you like girls then?"

She shoved his shoulder. "No to that too, you perv."

His jaw dropped. "Seriously Anna. I have seen you. You don't talk to anyone but me. Why? You need to get out and live. Enjoy being a Senior in Highschool, before our golden years are over."

The look in her eyes grabbed at Paul's heart. She was too filled with pain to see her time as golden years to be treasured.

"I was never allowed to have friends before." She barely whispered the words. "This is new to me. Please just leave it alone."

He wished he knew what was really happening in her home. He wanted to stop it. To protect her. She was his friend. And, he wanted to be there for her the way Jared had been for him for so long.

She shook her head and regained her strength. "Ten o'clock Saturday, Lahote. My uncle will be home, and armed. So, no stupid ideas." She said as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning rolled around. Paul actually looked forward to spending time with Anna. She was quirky, but sharp. She did not seem to judge him for his flirtatious behaviors with the other girls, or get jealous. That was his biggest fear because it could hurt the friendship they had going. Yet, mostly, he was looking forward to just getting to know more about her. He felt like she was a kindred spirit, with a bad home life. And, he didn't know how to help. But, he wanted to.

Paul knocked on the door of Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs. It wasn't until Paul saw the house that matched the address Anna gave him that he started to piece information together. He had heard of Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs. Ryan Jacobs worked with the National Forest Service in the Olympic Mountains around the rez. His wife, Beth Jacobs was an elementary school teacher. However, they had no children. It was only then, that Paul remembered Anna had something about her uncle. Well that helped him understand why he had not noticed anyone else moving onto the rez.

Mr. Jacobs answered and gave a deep growl. "Anna? Why in the hell is Paul Lahote at the front door?" Paul's reputation had definitely reached the house before he did. Awkward.

Anna walked down stairs. "I told you that my lab partner was coming over for our Biology project."

Mr. Jacobs turned to the girl. "You did not say it was Paul Lahote. Do you really think I am going to let him into your room?"

Paul didn't really know what to do, so he stayed quiet. Anna let her anger bubbled over. "Really Uncle Ryan? What do you think is going to happen? I am just going to spread my legs for him and let him knock me up while you are home? You know that can't happen."

"Annabell!" He roared. Paul could see pain racing across his face and through his eyes.

Anna dropped her eyes and her voice softened. "Sorry Uncle Ryan. I didn't mean take my anger out on you. I just, I…" She took a breath. "We have to do this project. I thought, that you would prefer that Paul came here instead of us going to his house without adult supervision. I will leave the door open. Not that I think it is needed. I trust Paul. We are friends and nothing more."

Mr. Jacobs hugged Anna. She flinched slightly, which returned the pain to his eyes. "Alright. I will trust you. But, I do want that door open. However, Paul and I are going to have a chat first."

She sighed. "Uncle Ryan…"

"No buts. Go up stairs and start your work. I will send Paul up soon." Ryan Jacobs waited for Anna to turn the corner toward her room before he stepped out the front door and shut it to talk to Paul.

Paul stood there nervously. What in the hell did he walk into?

"What are your intentions with my niece?" He finally asked.

Paul looked down. "Look, Mr. Jacobs. It's not like that. Really. I like Anna, as a friend. And, she is my lab partner. That is it. No kissing, no dates, nothing that my reputation would lead you to worry over."

"That had damn well better be the truth boy. Anna has been through enough. She does not need anything else or anyone else to hurt her. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal."

* * *

Paul knocked on Anna's bedroom door once he was allowed to go up the stairs. Anna did not even look up, she just tossed a bag of Doritos at her lab partner. "Sorry about him. He is a little protective."

"A little?" Paul chuckled.

Anna scowled before she looked up at Paul. "Well, are you coming in?"

Paul looked around the room. It was not what he pictured. Anna was so quiet and shy around everyone but him. She was modest and point blank showed no interest in any relationships. So, he kind of figured that she was a sheltered church girl, lots of pink and crosses. Dreams of losing her virginity on her wedding night. Instead, he was surrounded by posters of Heavy Metal bands, her sheets were black and red, and a black martial arts uniform hung on the outside of her closet.

"Are you in Karate?" He asked.

She nodded. "I just started. Uncle Ryan signed me up as soon as I arrived here. I can't really do a lot with it yet, but at least I can start."

Paul smiled. "I am glad to see that."

Anna tilted her head. "Why?" That one word full of skeptical concern of where he was going.

"I know you don't want to talk to me about it Anna. But, I do see you flinch. And, your uncle confirmed that you were hurt. You don't have to give me any details or talk. But, please know that I am here for you as a friend. And, as your friend, I am really happy to see you learning self defense." Paul said as he sat down.

Her eyes misted over as she looked at him. He could see her debate what to say next. "You don't want to know." Then she quickly changed the subject to their Biology project.

By lunch, they moved to the kitchen table to continue as they ate lunch. Mr. Jacobs was able to help with some bits of information. He got his degree in Biology before working for the Forest Service. Over time, Mr. Jacobs appeared to relax around Paul and said that he would be okay if Paul came by another time for dinner if the two teens continued to stay friends.

* * *

"So… I need the dirt!" Jared asked Paul in the cafeteria Monday.

Paul smirked. "What can I say? I am a magnet! I never leave a party alone." Jared laughed. "So, when are you going to stop living vicariously through me and ask that Kim girl out?" Paul harassed him about the girl that had been crushing on him all year.

"Shut up." Jared threw a wadded up napkin at his friend. Then with a snicker, Jared continued. "Okay, Mr. 'god among men', let's make a bet. If you can get in the pants of any girl that I choose, I will ask Kim out."

Paul smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt. "Deal."

Then Jared tilted his head to consider all of his options. Until he stopped. "Her. The new girl. She is so shy, she screams chastity belt under her clothes."

Paul turned to see Anna in line to buy an apple. Paul groaned. "You do realize that she is my lab partner in Biology, right?"

Jared smirked. "And, the fact that you have not already banged her just shows that she is the right choice. Either, she turned you down, or you seriously have no interest. It gets you out of your comfort zone."

Paul shook his head. "No deal."

Jared's jaw dropped. "What in the hell? I know she is not your type, she is plain and chubby…"

"Enough!" Paul roared at Jared. "I said no deal. There is nothing further to say." Then he stormed out of the cafeteria. Jared left to gawk in his wake.

* * *

 **Present day…**

The pack had all gathered at Sam and Emily's house Friday night. Not an uncommon occurrence. They could not tell many people about their wolf side. So they all tended to socialize together. With others that knew and understood. Plus, with Sam being the alpha of the pack and the home that he shared with his wife being more isolated than most on the rez, it was a good place to be able to shift between forms and congregate.

As a bonus, there was Emily, was a sweet woman who loved to cook. Thank God, because the pack ate a hell of a lot of food. Privacy, good food. What more could a pack of young men who turn into wolves ask for?

Paul thought about the people around him as he ate. Emily was not just Sam's wife, but his imprint. A soulmate, chosen by the ancestors to be the perfect mate to both the man and the wolf. In the years since the boys of La Push started to change into werewolves, several members of the pack had found their imprints. Most were so lovey dovey. It made Paul cringe. Sam and Emily. Jared and Kim. Jake and Renesme.

It wasn't that he had a problem with the women that they imprinted on. Well, maybe Renesme. She was some hybrid with freaky powers. But, whatever. What did bother Paul though, was the overall sugary sweetness that happened when they were around. His mother had left serious scars on Paul where women were concerned. He didn't really trust that they would stay so loving and gentle. Or, that they could understand his baggage.

That was why he never settled into any kind of a relationship with women. His solution was simple… Fuck the ones that threw themselves at him. Don't get suckered into anything serious.

The only exception to that had been Anna. Yet, she left him. Without a word, she was gone.

Jared's words still rang in Paul's ears. What if she did come back? Would he want to see her again? Did he care to know why she left? It really had hurt him when she disappeared. However, it was difficult for him to blame her. He had disappeared first. Fuck the timing of his shift. He was out of touch for three weeks as he transitioned to being a wolf and got a handle on it enough to face the public again. By then, she was gone.

Paul heard Emily talking to Jared's imprint, Kim. "I ran into Mrs. Jacobs this morning at the store. She said her niece was coming back to La Push. Did you ever meet Annabell? I know she went to high school with you for a couple months before graduation."

"No, she was very shy and avoided everyone from what I could tell." Kim answered.

Paul was stunned. Jared was right. Anna was coming back. It wasn't just Jared being stupid and trying to pry. He looked up at his friend with wide eyes. Before Paul could think twice, the words tumbled out of his mouth. "When will she be back?"

The whole room went quiet.

"Paul? Did you know Annabell?" Emily questioned.

"Anna is coming back?" Sam looked at Emily. "The Anna? That Paul was so worked up over four years ago?"

Paul wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions. "Just answer the question. When will she be back?" He asked again through clenched teeth.

Emily's eyes went wide. "Tonight."

Paul took off through the door. He didn't know what to do. So he quickly changed into his wolf form and ran. His memories of Anna flooded his mind. His heart jumped at the idea of seeing her again, then clenched at the pain of losing her. He just ran.

"Paul." Sam's voice carried through the pack mind. "Paul, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It wasn't for me to share." Paul answered. "I shouldn't have lost it tonight. Please forget what you saw."

Paul had managed to keep his memories of Anna locked away whenever he was in wolf form. He remembered her. He remembered the pain of losing her. But, not the memories of her. Her pain. And, what she meant to him. Paul had that all locked up.

Sam's black wolf jumped out in front of Paul, causing him to come to a stop. "Paul. You can't go to her like this."

"What do you want from me Sam?" Paul snarled.

"I want you to calm down." Sam's voice was calm.

Paul whined. "But, she had been hurt so much. I need to know that she is okay. My wolf needs to know that she is safe."

"I know you feel protective of her, but you will scare her like this. Go home. Put on real clothes for once."

The silver wolf lowered his head to his alpha. He was not given an alpha command. However, Paul knew that Sam was right. He should not show up at Mr. Jacobs house in nothing but cut off shorts, let alone naked after phasing. So, Paul turned toward his house and cleaned himself up. Then, he drove his truck over to the Jacobs home.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul pulled up to see Anna walk past the window. Paul's heart stopped beating. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair was pulled up into a long ponytail. She wore a long sleeved shirt in black, and distressed jeans. Nothing fancy. But, very definitely Anna.

His hands were sweating as he knocked on the front door. Mr. Jacobs answered with a smile on his face. "Well, I am not surprised to see you here. Though, I am surprised that you found out so fast."

"Hi Mr. Jacobs." Paul said, nodding his head.

"Paul?" He heard Anna's voice.

Paul dropped his head. He was scared to look at her. He was scared of what he would see. Of the fool he would make of himself if he looked at her. Was she alright? Was she with someone else? Was she his imprint?

The first time that he learned about the imprint, he had hoped that it would be her. It didn't make any sense to him at a conscious level. She wasn't the kind of girl he dated. But, deeper, he knew that they shared a connection that he would never find with anyone else. He loved her. As a friend. As a confidant. As someone that he trusted and wanted to protect more than anyone else. And, his wolf agreed. A wolf would be whatever it's imprint needed. They both knew that she needed a friend and a protector. Nothing more. At least, nothing more, at that point.

He tried to get to her as quickly as he could. To find out if she was his imprint. But, he was too late. She was gone from his life in the three weeks that it took him to fully transition. Fucking hell, why did he have to turn into a wolf at that moment? If he had been there, could he have stopped her from leaving?

"Paul. Look at me." Anna's voice broke through his thoughts. Her hand caressed his cheek as she pulled his face up to look at her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered just before their eyes locked.

The world stood still. Paul felt everything shift the moment that his stormy grey eyes met her hazel green. The entire universe refocused on Annabell and only Annabell. His wolf had been right all along. She was his imprint. His soulmate. The woman that he would devote his life to protecting. And, once it was confirmed, Paul could think of nothing that he wanted to do more. She was the reason that he had ranted and raved against imprinting for so long. He didn't want the mushy, girly crap with some girl he had just met. He didn't want to be committed to someone that he had no choice over. He didn't want to give up who he was to become someone else just to meet the needs of someone that didn't know him. Because he had already found the one he wanted. The girl he chose. The girl that cared for him as he was. The girl that knew him and trusted him without some magical pull forcing her to. The girl that needed him to be the man that he was behind the anger. Unfortunately, it was also the girl who ran. And, that alone had added to his agitation and raw nerves over the years. Every imprint reminded him of the girl he wanted, who disappeared. Yet, there she was. In front of him.

' _Ours_.' His wolf grinned. ' _Finally ours._ '

The moment crashed down when Mr. Jacobs cleared his throat. "Uh, as much as I am okay with a reunion, can we manage to move this past the front door?"

Paul and Anna both blushed.

Paul had been invited to join the family for dinner, which he eagerly agreed to and then asked Anna if she would go for a walk with him.

They strolled in silence for a long time before Anna spoke up. "Paul. I really am sorry about before. I had to go."

"No. You didn't need to leave without telling me." He answered. His frustration and pain showed more than he had intended.

"You disappeared. And, things were pushed to the point that I had to make serious decisions. I didn't have time to wait for you." She pulled him to a stop. "Paul. I loved you as a friend. But, I couldn't ask for more than friendship from you. I couldn't ruin your life."

He shook his head. "But, it was my choice to offer."

"And, that made me love you even more." She smiled.

"Please tell me that you were safe. That everything was alright." He begged.

She nodded carefully. He could tell that it had not all been alright. "There were some serious complications at first. But, it all worked out. I am fine now."

That helped Paul relax. His shoulders dropped, his brow smoothed out. She was alright now. And back. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "I was really worried about you, you know."

Anna chuckled softly. "For being the proud manwhore that you were. You sure are a teddy bear."

"Only with you Anna. Only with you." He kissed the top of her head. Then he took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. Japanese Cherry Blossoms.

Paul's wolf wanted to nuzzle her. ' _Never let go_.'

* * *

 **Four years prior…**

Paul and Anna continued to grow in friendship. As they drew closer to graduation, they had two more Biology projects that they had to work on outside of class. So, with only a few weeks left of school, Paul found himself at Anna's house once again. Mr. Jacobs let Paul in with no fuss after gaining the man's trust. Paul walked up to Anna's room and started to open the door just as Anna was pulling a shirt on over her head.

Paul saw red.

"What in the hell?" He growled low and dangerous.

Anna's eyes went wide. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Don't change the subject Anna. What in the fuck happened to you?" He questioned.

"None of your business." She countered.

"Was it your uncle?" Paul turned to go confront the man.

Anna quickly grabbed his arm, tears in her eyes. "No. It wasn't. That is why I am here."

Paul wanted to break something, anything, preferably the person who caused so many scars across the girl's body. She wasn't just hit. She had been horribly abused for a long time.

"Please tell me." Paul was shaking in rage.

Anna looked around. She had seen his anger enough. Fights were a common thing for Paul. So, she knew that he would not let it go. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and dragged his tense body out the door and into the woods across from the house. Anna was trembling at the emotions coursing through her. Tears rolled down her cheek.

"Tell me." He begged.

Anna closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "You know the story of Cinderella, right?" He grunted his response. "Please, Paul, please don't tell anyone about this." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to keep her secret as she had kept his. He nodded. "Okay. My life was kind of like Cinderella. Only, instead of a wicked step-mother and step-sisters, I had an abusive step-father and step-brothers."

She sat down on a log. "My father was in the Army. He was a good man, like Uncle Ryan. And, my father loved his Quileute heritage. But, he died in the line of duty when I was six. My mother numbed the pain with pills and alcohol. Then she found herself a new man who seemed to get her cleaned up. When I was ten, my mother died in a car accident. By then, my step-father had legally adopted me, so there was no question of guardianship. But, once my mother was gone, the abuse became increasingly physical instead of just sexual."

Paul growled. But, he did not say anything. His fists were white from the tightness of his muscles.

Anna dropped her head to stare at her feet as she continued. "It did not take long for the step-brothers to join in. My step-father knew not to leave marks. His son's, however, were more sadistic and didn't care."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Paul managed to squeeze out.

She shook her head. "We lived in a small town and my step-father was a cop. He had the power to cover it all up."

That deflated Paul's lungs. Fucking hell! She suffered for seven years, no longer, it started before her mother died. And, the asshole was a fucking cop! He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

"How then? How did you get away?" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he rocked his sweet friend.

"I had missed so much school that the principle called state authorities for a welfare check. When, the state social workers arrived, I was black and blue. They called 911 and had me sent to the bigger city hospital, out of my step-father's jurisdiction." She took a deep breath.

"My step-father still fought it, said that someone else had done it. But, while in the hospital, they discovered that I am pregnant."

"Oh God. Anna, I am so sorry." Paul finally understood why she had harshly told her uncle that she couldn't get pregnant from Paul. Fuck, she already was pregnant.

She shook her head. "In a way, it is good. The baby's DNA was sampled. My step-father is the father of the baby. It is enough evidence to put him on trial." She wiped her tears. "Anyway, that is why I am here. Transferred so close to graduation. My uncle was the only family I had left to live with, who would keep me safe. And, it is why I don't really talk to anyone. I just want to graduate before everyone can see that I am pregnant."

Paul ran his hands up and down her back and her arm, comfortingly. "What will you do?"

Anna looked up at him. "I can't keep the baby. I haven't decided if I want an abortion or if I should carry it and put it up for adoption. Other than, that… I don't know. I want to go to college. I just don't know if I can focus on it while I face the trials. Each one is being tried separately."

They sat there in the woods for the longest time as all of the information settled in. Paul really wanted to find the men who had done such harm to her and rip their throats out. But, for now, he just wanted to be there for his friend. Anna needed him. Needed his support and friendship. He knew that.

"I will always be here for you Anna. I promise." He whispered.

* * *

 **Present day…**

Paul groaned as his alarm clock went off in the early morning hours. He did not get nearly enough sleep. He had stayed up talking to Anna and then could not get his mind to stop racing once he got home.

As much as he was still upset that she had left with no word, he at least understood her choices. Mostly, he was angry at himself for not being able to protect her. His wolf paced in his mind, snarling and clawing to find a way to fix the past. However, there was nothing Paul could do but be there to protect her now.

Climbing out of bed and going through the motions of getting cleaned up, with a shower and a hot pot of coffee, Paul's mind still wandered back to everything he learned.

Anna was his imprint. And, he failed to protect her.

Paul dropped his head back against the couch as he tried to get a grip on his emotions.

He was still hurt. Four years of worry. Being hurt that he had offered so much of himself to a girl just to have her disappear. Then to learn that she had such valid reasons for her leaving. He should have been there. He should have protected her. She was his imprint. That is what he was supposed to do. Protect his imprint.

A knock reverberated off of his front door, jarring Paul back into focus. He didn't bother to get up. "Come in!"

"Well, you look like shit." Sam's voice rolled over the silence of the room.

Paul looked at the clock. "I have five more minutes Sam. Then, I am out on patrol."

Sam shook his head. "That is not why I am here. I am just checking up on you before you start."

Paul lifted a brow at his alpha. The man always did have a tough love, fatherly way about him.

"Paul, we were all concerned about you last night. The only reason why the whole damn pack isn't here checking on you is because I ordered them all to give you space. I didn't let them know the reasons why. But, eventually, they are going to learn."

Paul snorted.

"Will you talk to me?" Sam tried.

Paul took another drink of his coffee, finishing off the dark, bitter liquid. He hoped the caffeine would be enough to keep him functional for the day.

"Who is on patrol with me?" Paul finally asked.

"Me."

Paul nodded. "Then, I will show you." Paul walked out the door and took off his sweat pants, tossing them to the porch before he phased into his wolf form. Tall, well muscled, and covered in thick silver fur.

Sam quickly followed, phasing into his black wolf.

Once they were both wolves, Paul took a moment to double check that there were no others in the pack mind. Then, he shared his memories of the night before. A part of Paul wanted to keep it all secret. It was Anna's life. Her secrets. However, he knew that he could trust Sam with the knowledge and if Paul didn't share it, it would eat at him. Paul was not sure he could hide from the memories as a wolf at that point. So, rather than share with everyone, Paul shared with only one. Plus, Sam already knew most of it. He might as well know the rest.

"She is your imprint?" Sam glanced at Paul as they started their patrols through the forest.

Paul didn't answer.

"And how do you feel about this?"

"The same way I did before. I love her Sam. But, not in a romantic way. I am not ready to be tied down to any woman. Yet, I still want to be there for her. Protect her."

Paul could practically feel the smile from Sam. "I did catch that marriage proposal in your memories..."

"That was then, this is now." Paul snapped.

"I am glad to hear that. It's a start. A wolf is supposed to be whatever the imprint needs. And, it sounds like you and your wolf instinctively know that she does not need romance, just honest friendship and protection."

Paul sighed. "But, we couldn't be there for her before." Paul had learned so much from Anna the night before. How could he ever live with himself?

Sam stopped running. "Paul, that was outside of your control. The timing was horrible. But, I know you. You did everything you could. You offered far more than anyone else would have in the circumstances. The man that doesn't want to be tied down offered marriage just to save her reputation and give her a chance to keep the baby. She knows that. Don't beat yourself up over it. Focus on being there for her now."

The two wolves continued their run in silence for a while.

"Paul, do you know if she is planning on staying?" Sam asked.

Paul froze. He had not thought about her leaving again. Shit. What if she was only there to visit. The trials had ended last month, so Anna had been able to have contact with her aunt and uncle again. But, he did not ask if she had a life that she wanted to get back to or plans to go somewhere else.

His wolf whined and lowered his belly to the ground. He wouldn't be able to live in peace if she left again.

Sam sighed. "Go. Go talk to her. I'll harass Seth into finishing your patrol."

"Thank you Sam." Then Paul ran home to get dressed before going over to Mr. Jacobs home to find Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anna! Paul is here again." Ryan Jacobs called.

"I'm in my room." She called back.

Mr. Jacobs stopped Paul before he headed up stairs. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But, her safety meant more. If you tried to find her or she called you, it could have lead them to her."

"I know. I wouldn't have told you if our roles were reversed." Paul conceded.

Ryan smiled. "You are not the guy your reputation says you are."

Paul dropped his head. "Yeah. I am. It's Anna that is different."

"Is that why you asked her to marry you?"

He didn't know what to say. Paul didn't know that Anna had told her uncle. He took a deep breath. He knew that he had to build the trust with the whole family once again. "I was abused as a kid too. It was how Anna and I became friends. I saw a lot of myself in her. We understand each other. I wanted to protect her. I still want to protect her. In anyway I can."

"Then why did you disappear?"

Paul gestured to his body. "You saw the before and after of my rapid growth spurt. I jumped from 6' even to 6'6 in three weeks. It was painful, fevers, lack of sleep. I was practically delirious for the whole three weeks. My phone died, but I wasn't lucid enough to notice. I know that it doesn't compare to what Anna went through. But, please believe me. I never would have willingly abandoned her."

Mr. Jacobs nodded his head. "Thank you for caring for Annabell so much. I suppose we can see eye to eye on wanting to see her safe and protected. And, maybe the guilt of letting her down." He ran a hand through is short black hair. "I should have followed up to check on her after my brother died. But, her mother never called back. I didn't know what to do."

"You both are idiots." Anna scoffed from the top of the stairs. "The only people who should feel guilty are the assholes who did it."

Both men blushed at being caught talking about her.

"Uh, Hi Anna. I wanted to see if you would like to have breakfast with me." Paul mumbled.

"Only if we can stop talking about my past or your feelings of guilt."

He nodded his head. "Deal."

* * *

Anna sat quietly in the truck as they drove to a diner in Forks.

"So, how long are you going to be in town?" Paul asked the one question that sent him running to see her that morning.

Anna looked at Paul. She let her eyes graze over his features as if she was trying to see how much of her former friend remained. "I don't know yet."

"His body relaxed a little. That was a good answer. At least she was not leaving again that day. Even if she had plans of leaving, he had time to try to change her mind.

"What have you been up to? Do you have a life or job to get back to?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." Her simple one-word answer conveyed just how much she didn't want to talk about it.

Paul growled in frustration. "Anna, please. I still want to be your friend. But, you seem to be shutting me out."

"I don't know what to say. The past four years, I have had to talk about everything to everyone. Cops, attorneys, counselors. I had to testify at three different trials and listen to their attorneys try to say that I was a liar and a whore. Now, I still have two more trials here in Washington as my step-brothers face charges for the attack here. We talked last night. I don't want to talk about any of it any more." She stared out the window.

Paul pulled up to the diner and turned off the truck. Then he turned to face Anna. "I'm not asking you to talk about the attacks. I was only trying to get to know you again. You know, that quirky Metalhead that made me laugh in Biology."

Anna smirked. "Why?"

' _Because your my imprint_ ' His wolf grinned.

While Paul got out and walked around the front of the truck. The door to the truck opened as Paul helped her out of the vehicle. It gave him time to figure out how to answer.

"Until recently, I had few close friends. And even now, you hold a place as one of my closest friends."

She scoffed. "The famous manwhore that every girl jumps on, with no friends?"

"Ouch!" Paul grabbed his chest in mock pain at her words as they walked in. "I am more than just a manwhore and you damn well know that."

Okay, that was said louder than Paul intended as everyone stopped talking the looked up at them. Awkward. He ran a hand across the back of his neck while Anna snickered at his embarrassment. Fine, he could suck up the public humiliation if it meant she lightened up around him again.

They sat and ordered.

The waitress openly flirted with Paul, who did nothing to encourage nor discourage the attention.

Shaking her head, Anna started with a soft word. "So…" When Paul looked straight at her, she continued. "What is new with you? Obviously you still date a lot since you didn't deny it earlier and haven't told the chica to get lost."

Paul shrugged. "You know that I have issues with relationships. So, yeah, I still hook up. Maybe one day, you could help me fix that. Make an honest man of me." He winked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Your game has gone down hill."

He chuckled. "Seriously though, I am part of a neighborhood watch program now. The others in the group have become a bit of a family. Several of us work in a garage now. Those things take up most of my time."

"That sounds nice."

They were finishing their meal as Jared walked into the diner with Kim. The couple saw Paul and Anna, so they sat down to join them without asking if it was alright.

Paul growled at his friend. He wanted more time alone with Anna before the pack intruded.

"Wow, you have perfected that growl." Anna commented.

Kim laughed. "Honey, you have no idea. These boys can be real animals if left unattended."

"Carefull Kim, this wolf might just gobble you up." Jared growled in a deep, seductive timber. Kim blushed as a shiver of excitement washed over her skin.

"Yeah. Alright, you two have fun with that." Paul interrupted quickly. "Why don't both go home before you continue, or at least let Anna and I out before we have to watch whatever you have going on."

Anna raised a brow at Paul. "What? You can get your freak on, but others can't?"

"Anna…" He whined. "Do you really want to watch this?"

She continued to stare at the man. "No. But, you are so easy to frustrate. It's fun to push your buttons." Jared's strangled cough of shock could barely be heard as Anna and Paul focused on each other.

Paul growled again as his face hardened. "People who push my buttons live to regret that choice. Just ask Jared how many times I have beaten his ass for such."

Arms crossed across her chest, Anna smirked. "Yet, you promised never to hit me."

Leaning forward, Paul struggled to keep his composure. Damn, she was good. "Hit? I won't hit you. But, I know just how ticklish you are."

"Do it and I will get back at you." She growled back.

But, Paul did not back off. The only movement was the slow tug of a wickedly playful smirk at the right corner of his lips.

"Fuck!" Anna jumped and climbed over the back of the booth to run out of the diner.

Paul's wolf jumped up at the chance to play. He let her get a good head start while he threw money on the table for their food and ignored Jared and Kim's gaping confusion.

* * *

 **Four years prior…**

Anna and Paul had managed to find a peaceful day at the beach just after graduation. They walked in the sand, talking about their plans for the summer.

Anna wore a summer appropriate outfit of a flowy tank top over capris with a cardigan sweater. The tank tops that she wore had managed to hide her growing baby bump well enough that no one knew that she was pregnant yet. However, Paul knew that it would not be much longer before she wouldn't be able to hide it any more.

"Hey mushy brains!" She scolded when she caught him zoning out as he thought about their futures. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Paul smirked down at her. "I was wondering if you were ticklish."

Her face paled.

That sent his smirk racing into a full on grin of success. "Oh, well… now I have to know more."

"Paul…" She backed away slowly. He watched her face closely. He didn't want to cross any lines from her past. But, he did not see true fear. He saw her eyes shine in the play.

He waggled his eyebrows at her, and he could see her realization that there was no way he was not going to try. So, Anna turned and ran.

Paul laughed as he chased after her, wrapping an arm around her as he caught her and started to tickle her sides and under her arms. She collapsed in the laughter and dropped to the sand below. The two wrestled around as Anna tried to escape his fingers and Paul tried to test out every inch of potential locations to tickle, careful not to press on the baby.

Once Anna laughed to the point of not being able to breath, he immediately stopped and helped her calm down. Regaining her senses, she shoved at his shoulder. "You suck!"

"Very pleasurably from what I have been told." He gave a wicked grin.

"Perv." She rolled her eyes.

"And, what happened to your Karate lessons? You didn't fight back!" He tickled her again for the emphasis.

Anna rolled away in laughter. "Jerk!" Then she rolled back once she was sure he wasn't going to continue. "I can't actually practice with anyone in Karate, because of the baby. Remember. So, I just practice drills and moves that don't seem to work so well when my body's betraying me to the tickles. I had no control." She pouted.

Paul laughed again as he pulled her closer to him. "Alright, I can forgive you this once. But, after the baby is born, I expect serious game." Then his face smoothed as he watched her. She continued to pout. "Okay, monkey. How about calm and serious now."

Anna narrowed her eyes on him. He was too serious all of a sudden.

"I was thinking."

"Oh, don't do that Paul. Your brain is not used to it. You might hurt yourself trying." She rushed out in mock concern.

"Har, har. Brat." He laughed.

Anna grinned back up at him. "You make it so easy."

He growled at her. "Serious now Anna. Please."

She mimed her fingers zipping her lips shut.

"I was thinking about the baby. And you." He placed a hand on her stomach. "I know that you don't want to be a single mother, not at your age. But, what if you married me?"

Her jaw dropped open. "Paul…" It was so softly spoken that he wasn't sure if she actually said it.

"I wouldn't touch you if you didn't want. I wasn't asking for you to consummate anything. But, if we were to get married, you could keep your baby and not feel so ashamed. No one would have to know that it wasn't mine. I could protect you."

"You can't give up your sex life for someone as damaged as me." She shook her head.

Paul grimaced slightly. He had not really thought of that part. "I am sure that you and I could find a balance. Something. We could work out the details later. The important thing right now is you and your baby."

Tears welled in Anna's eyes. He knew that he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. She stared deep into his eyes. "You would really do that for me?"

He nodded.

She took a deep breath. "I just don't know. You are my friend, but…" Her thoughts drifted and shifted quickly. "I had decided to go through with the pregnancy and adoption. This wasn't something that I had even considered as an option. I never thought about keeping the baby. Can I think about it first?"

"Of course you can." He kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

 **Present day…**

Paul followed the scent of Anna as she hid in the trees behind the diner. His wolf was screaming at him to run and chase her down. However, Paul didn't want to scare her in the rush. His eyes sparkled in the joy of the game.

Paul was able to sneak up on Anna until he was mere feet from her. She squealed in laughter when she saw him and took off at a run again.

That time, Paul did run. Not in his full speed, but enough to keep up the game. Their laughter echoed through the trees until Paul finally surged forward enough to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against his chest.

"Carefull red riding hood. Wolves are good at hunting little girls." His voice growled in a tone similar to the one Jared had used. Anna's breath caught at the sudden turn in his demeanor.

"Paul. I am not one of your flings." Then she elbowed him in the kidney.

That managed to shake Paul loose. He fought to regain control over his wolf through the spike of pain. He relaxed his grip on Anna as he took a step back.

' _She's our imprint_ ' The wolf growled. ' _Ours_ '

"I'm sorry Anna." Paul took another step back.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." She reached out for him.

"I take it you kept up with the martial arts?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Karate and kickboxing. Please don't be angry. I really am sorry."

Paul stood fully up after the pain subsided. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I was having fun for the first time in a really long time. I just thought, you were headed somewhere that I am not sure you wanted to. It threw me off and instinct kicked in, I guess. Fuck. I never wanted to hit you."

Paul closed his eyes as he let his head drop backwards, lifting his face up. Taking a few deep breaths, he gathered his thoughts and calmed his wolf. 'Anna is just a friend'

' _Friend and imprint_ ' The wolf agreed.

The warmth of Anna wrapping her arms around Paul pulled him back to the present. "It will take us a bit to find our balance again. But, damn, I missed you Anna."

"I missed you too." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they made it back to the truck, Anna had convinced Paul to take her to see Emmett Cullen. Paul wasn't thrilled at driving out to the leeches home. But, she wanted to see him. Paul's guilt ate at him through the drive...

The night that Paul had proposed to Anna, that was when he first collapsed in the pain of his changing body. Only hours after offering his life to her, did he get pulled into a world that he had no idea existed. And it was only the beginning of three weeks of hell.

Yet, while Paul dealt with the pain of transitioning into his wolf nature, the summer after graduation, Anna faced her own nightmares and Paul was no where around to help her. He hated himself for it.

Her step-father had used his police contacts to track down where she was sent to live. So, the step-brothers had shown up in La Push to try to make her disappear before she could testify. They found her at the grocery store and jumped her in the parking lot.

Amazingly enough, it was one of the damn Cullen's who had saved her and got her to the hospital. Paul had never really held any respect for the animal sucking vampire family that the tribe maintained a treaty with. But, the fact that Emmett Cullen had saved his imprint when Paul couldn't, that gave him room to consider being more open to them. Even the good doctor, Carlisle Cullen, was there to help Anna heal. She nearly lost the baby from the kicks to her stomach and broken ribs she sustained. Dr. Cullen, helped her more than Paul ever could.

Chief Swan, Mr. Jacobs, and the police from Oregon, where Anna had lived before, all agreed to have Anna go into a type of Witness Protection until the trial started against her step-father and step-brothers. Anna had tried to call Paul before she left, but he was fucking unavailable. Timing seriously sucked.

By the time Paul was allowed to go find her, she had already left. And, no one would tell him where or why, for her protection. But, no one knew that he had proposed to her. That he, Paul Lahote, had asked Annabell Jacobs to marry him. He had offered to help protect her and raise her baby. To make sure that no one ever questioned or ridiculed her for being a mother so young. No one would dare insult the wife of Paul Lahote. And, he knew it.

It was all he could offer. His name, his protection.

Sure, it wasn't a sexual, romantic love. Yet, he loved her all the same. She was his only real friend other than Jared. And, in the few months that they were together, Anna made him feel like he was worth something. That he was more than a walking time bomb or a manwhore. He wanted to show her that she was worth even more than he was.

But, Anna was right. As much as she loved him as a friend. He was in no real position to marry her at 18. He had no job to help support a family. And, as a new wolf, life had gotten immensely more dangerous and complicated fast. With her gone, she was far away from the damn vampire battles and shit, she was hidden from the men that wanted to hurt her, she was able to give birth to a beautiful baby girl who was adopted by a family that was kind enough to send her pictures and letters every Christmas.

That was the better option than the one he had offered. Still, it hurt. It hurt that he could not be told. It hurt that she never tried to contact him. It hurt that he could not be the one to help her.

* * *

Paul texted Jacob Black quickly to see if he could give the vampire family some warning that a human was coming for a visit. It wasn't so much that he worried they would hurt Anna, after all, they saved her life. But, vampires could move exceptionally fast and other stuff that they would not want to do openly in front of her.

Emmett was already at the door waiting for them when they drove up.

Anna beamed when she saw Emmett. There was a moment of jealousy at how bright she was when she saw Emmett. He had not seen her look so happy to see him yet. His wolf growled in his head.

Paul knew that there was nothing between the two. Emmett was in love with Rosalie. And Anna, she still didn't want any relationships… right? His wolf growled louder as he realized that they had not talked about whether or not she had dated anyone.

Anna ran up to hug the man that had saved her with a smile on her face. As the leech wrapped his arms around Anna, Paul growled from deep in his chest, he couldn't hold that one back. Emmett's brows shot up. He smirked and then kissed Anna's forehead chastely.

"Anna. It is a pleasure to see you again, under less worrisome conditions." Carlisle stepped out of the house. "Please, come in and join us."

Anna smiled at Carlisle. "I just really wanted to come back and thank you both for everything that you did."

"It was nothing." Carlisle smiled back as he walked Anna and Paul into the home. Paul had been to that home more times than he would like to count as they worked with the leeches over the years. However, he had never been inside until then. Must be nice to have money.

"I just can't believe it Paul. You are here? In this house? Of your own free will?" Jake teased as he walked up Paul with a smile across his face.

Anna looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"It's complicated." Paul mumbled. "But, Emmett and the doc saved you. So, you should have your chance to visit."

"What? What am I missing?" Jake questioned.

Looks passed between Emmett, Carlisle, Anna and Paul.

Another voice joined in the room. That of a young woman. "Anna was attacked a few years ago. Emmett and Carlisle helped to save her. She is grateful. And Paul, well, he is protective of her."

The young woman stopped next to Jake and wound her arms around his waist as he wrapped one long arm over her shoulders.

"Anna, this is Jacob Black. He is part of that neighborhood watch group that I told you about." Paul stared Jake in the eye to make sure he understood that Anna did not know about the wolves yet. "And, with him is his girlfriend, Renesme. She is Carlisle's niece and lives here as well. So, Jakey boy tends to hang out here almost more than helping with the watch patrol."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Don't start with that again Paul."

"Uh, huh. Boys and their pissing matches. Can't say that I missed any of that." Anna stated sarcastically.

"I couldn't agree more." A tall blonde joined the group and kissed Emmett before perching herself on the edge of the couch.

Anna smiled again. "You must be Rosalie. Emmett told me a lot about you. All good things, of course."

That cracked a smile on the typically stern looking woman. "Of course it was all good." Emmett chuckled as he smiled at her in return.

"Well, I am afraid that my wife and other children are currently out. So, they won't be joining us. But, would either of you care for a beverage?" Carlisle offered.

Both declined. However, Anna found herself caught up in talking to Emmett and Rosalie while Jake and Carlisle pulled Paul off to the side.

Paul watched Anna hesitantly open up to the couple. She had not really gotten to know Emmett. But, he talked to her while they waited for the ambulance. And, he was going to testify for the upcoming trial against her step-brothers for the attack that Emmett stopped. So, Anna trusted him more than most people.

Paul's wolf was pacing at the interactions of his imprint with the leeches. However, Paul was keeping a tight control on it.

Jake was the first to open his mouth. "So, is this ' _ **the**_ ' Anna?"

Paul nodded his head.

"If you are here and not causing a scene… does that mean that she is your imprint?" Jake waited for the answer.

Again, Paul nodded his head.

The excitement and nervous energy nearly had Jake split into several parts like a cartoon. Paul scowled at him. "Shit man, this is huge! You! With an imprint!"

Paul growled. "She always had been. So, get over it. We are just friends."

That stopped Jake in his tracks. "Seriously? Just friends? And, you are calm about it all?"

Paul growled again and did not say another word on the subject. Carlisle, however, had something to add. "Paul. I don't know how much of her past you know…"

"I know." Paul cut him off before he said anything in front of Jake. "We are just friends. And, I will protect her."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Good man. I am happy for you both."

* * *

"Hey Paul, it's Quil. Sam told me I should call you. Don't know why, but seemed important."

Paul groaned. Sam just couldn't leave things alone, could he? Hell, Anna hadn't been back a full 24 hours and more people had met her than Paul really wanted. More people knew about her than Paul was comfortable with.

"Talk to you about it another time Quil." Paul said.

"Hey. If this is about the girl that you ran after last night, maybe talking will shake things loose for you."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't need anyone to shake things loose. We are friends. Simple as that."

"Since when does Paul Lahote have female friends and keep it simple?" Quil scoffed.

"Since the second day I met Anna. Four years ago. This isn't new to me. Now let it go."

Paul quickly ended the call when Quil started singing his rendition of the annoying Disney song. There was something seriously wrong with that boy. He spent way too much time with little girls. With Claire.

Shit. That was why Sam had Quil call him. Somehow Quil managed to imprint on a two year old little girl. Of course, she was now four. And, because the wolf will be whatever the imprint needs, and the fact that she is so young that it would be supremely creepy otherwise, Quil was only her best friend. He babysat for her parents often. Fortunately, her father was on the tribal council, so they already knew about the wolves and understood Quil's need to be around her and make sure she was safe. And, hey, free babysitting didn't hurt.

Paul took a deep breath and called Quil back. Before Quil could say… or sing… anything else, Paul spit out the words he needed to say. If anyone could understand his situation, it was Quil. "She's my imprint."

Silence.

"Yeah. That seems to be the general reaction from everyone. Shock in one form or another." Paul snarled.

Quil spoke slowly. "Well, yeah. You are the one wolf that has vehemently denied wanting an imprint."

Paul dropped his head. "How was I supposed to feel about it all when the one girl that I wanted to be imprinted to left without warning or explanation? I didn't want anyone else."

"And, you say you are just friends?" Quil's voice carried his confusion.

Paul growled. "We have never kissed. We are just friends." A friend who Paul had proposed to. But, that was beside the point. "You know that I don't do romance and relationships. And, she doesn't want any relationship more than friendship, with anyone. So, no pressure. But, I care about her as my friend. I want to protect her. I always have."

Paul could hear the deep sigh over the phone. "Okay, I get it. Does she know about the pack yet?"

"No."

"You know that you will have to tell her eventually. The sooner, the better so that she does not feel so betrayed. There is a bonfire tonight, so that would be a good starting point, to hear the stories."

"Yeah."

"Listen Paul. I do get it. The need to protect her, spend time with her, and make your imprint happy is strong. And, it is easy for people to read more into something that is not happening. If you are just friends, then you are just friends. If it grows to be more eventually, then that is fine too. But, for now, I won't harass you about it. But, it would be nice to meet the girl that got Paul Lahote to want an imprint four years ago."

"Thanks Quil."

Paul quickly texted Anna to see if she would go to the bonfire that night. He had taken her home after the Cullen's so that she could get some rest and spend time with her aunt and uncle. But, Quil was right, she needed to learn. And, there was a sense of pride in the idea of showing her off to the rest of the pack. As much as he wanted to keep her hidden away and all to himself, the idea of showing her off appealed to him as well.

'Hey brat. There is a bonfire tonight with my neighborhood watch group. You could get out. Meet my other friends. Hear some of the old stories of the Tribe. Reconnect to your roots. Plus, free food. What do you say? Pick you up at 7?'

No answer. Paul paced around his house as he tried not to worry that something happened to Anna. Thirty minutes. Why didn't she answer?

Bing.

'Sure, sounds like fun.'

'U OK?'

' :) Yes Dr. Banner. I was just taking a shower. Don't go turning green.'

That brought a smile to Paul's face. He forgot about her Incredible Hulk references to his temper. He liked the way she saw him. The violent and angry man who could be calmed by a girl. Able to be more than the violence. Smart and charming when he was with her, but ready to protect and defend at the drop of a hat. She accepted both sides of him. She didn't only see one or try to change the other.

Several hours later, Paul pulled up to Mr. Jacobs house to pick up Anna. She came out in a grey long sleeved shirt layered under a loose concert t-shirt from one of her Heavy Metal bands, tight jeans tucked into knee high black leather boots. She carried a black hoody with her. Paul smiled. Always covered to hide the scars. Yet, always with a rock edge that matched her and managed to make her even more sexy.

Huh? Sexy? Paul shook his head. Those were not the kinds of thoughts that either of them needed.

' _Imprint_ ' His wolf purred.

Paul took a deep breath as he opened the door for Anna. Please gods, don't screw anything up. Anna needed to know the truth. Preferably without hating his guts for it.


	6. Chapter 6

There was an unnatural hush that fell upon the normally loud and rambunctious collection of people gathered for the bonfire. Paul was suddenly nervous. He knew everyone wanted to meet Anna. Not just because of his well known pain when she left and the lingering mystery that still surrounded it all. But also, because he was sure that word had spread about his finding his imprint. Yet, the silence emphasized the bright spotlight aimed at the pair.

Anna shuffled her feet as she looked at the ground under such scrutiny.

"So, Emily, where's the food?" Quil called out suddenly. The remainder of food was all it took to break the silence. Paul gave a nod of appreciation at his pack mate as everyone returned to setting out platters of grub or filling their plates.

Paul lead Anna toward the tallest man in the group. "Anna, I want to introduce you to Sam. He's kind of the boss for our group. Obnoxious and arrogant, but an okay guy."

Sam quietly growled at Paul. Paul smirked. There was not much Sam could do in front of Anna. He would get his payback later, he was sure. But, it was fun at the moment.

Anna politely nodded, yet kept a distance as she eyed the man warily. Sam stood with his feet slightly apart, no shirt, and his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "Is the no shirt and cut off jeans some kind of official uniform?" She looked around at all of the other young men milling about in similar attire.

Sam arched a brow. "It works for what we do. Paul is usually like this as well. He dressed up in real clothes just for you."

Paul placed a hand in the small of her back and she jumped at the contact. He watched her face in concern. Her body language. Anna was scared of Sam. She didn't back down. But, she was scared. Paul instinctively growled at Sam. He knew that Sam would not hurt her. But, his wolf demanded that he defend his imprint from her threat.

Same noticed it too, even before Paul growled. He uncrossed his arms and softened his face. "Anna, I am not like your step-family."

Anna quickly looked at Paul with betrayal in her eyes.

"Paul didn't tell me." He quickly said. It wasn't really a lie. "Paul is protective of you. And, I am protective of him, as I am with everyone in this family. So, I looked up what I could. Your past is, unfortunately, a matter of public record now. But, don't worry. You are safe with us. No one here will harm you. And, we will all fight to protect you." Sam extended his hand to Anna. She studied him before turning to Paul, who nodded. Then she took his hand for a firm shake.

Paul slowly let the air out of his lungs as he allowed himself to breath again. He hadn't thought about how authoritative Sam could appear. Paul rarely paid attention to that shit. Hell, he rarely listened to Sam at all unless the man used his alpha command. But, to Anna, whose step-father was a cop… of course, there would be similarities in stance and presence.

Sam waved down Emily and introduced her to Anna with a wide smile on his face. Anna didn't appear to be bothered by the scars that ran down Emily's face from her eye to her jaw. Anna had her own scars that she hid, so Paul knew she wouldn't stare. That helped Sam relax. He hated it when people stared at Emily's scars. Just as Paul's wolf wanted to protect Anna from any threat, so did Sam's for Emily. Worse, was that he carried the guilt of causing those scars.

Emily was kind and soft, like always. She gently took Anna's arm and lead her over to the other women for introductions. Anna had already met Kim and Renesme, though she really had not talked to them yet. Sue Clearwater, one of the tribe's elders, was there, chatting with another younger woman that Paul did not know. He listened as Emily pointed out the young woman to Anna and said that she was Emily's cousin from her Makah side of the family.

Who ever she was, she was hot. Nice to have a little extra eye candy around the place. Paul's wolf shuffled and growled at him internally. Paul huffed and sat down on one of the logs around the fire as he watched his imprint awkwardly mingle with the other women.

Jared sat down next to him and nudged his shoulder. "So, whatever happened to being best friends?"

Paul glared at him askance before returning to watch the women.

"Seriously man. You never told me anything about Anna in the first place. Four years of this huge secret. Now she is back, you imprint on her, and look like you are starting to seriously be falling in love for the first time ever. And, not one word from you about it all." Jared grumbled. "And, what in the hell was that in the cafe this morning?"

Paul shook his head. "I'm not falling in love. We are just friends."

"If you are just friends, then why all of the secrets?"

Embry plopped down on the other side of Jared. "Alright, let's test his theory about just being friends." He grinned at Jared. "I wonder what would happen if I went over and asked her out?"

Paul's head snapped at the younger man as he growled dangerously in warning. "No one will do any such thing. Are we clear?"

Embry smirked. "Yeah, just friends."

Paul shook his head. "It's not like that. It is not about being possessive. It is about being protective. Anna does not want to date, _**anyone**_. Learn that lesson now." His voice was low and dangerous.

"Careful boys." Sam's voice called quietly behind them.

Embry and Jared turned to look at their alpha, whining that they just wanted answers.

Big, deep breaths. He could get through this. "I won't share anything about Anna. But, if you stop being such dicks and pay attention to her, you might learn a lot. She does not hide most things very well."

Then he returned his stare at his imprint, just in time to hear the new girl join the younger women in their chit chat. "Hey Emily, who is that hottie in the red shirt?"

The girls all went quiet and looked at Anna. The new girl's eyes went wide as she caught on that there was something between Paul and Anna. Anna just looked back confused. "Huh?" She looked around. Then over to Paul and back to the other women. "Oh for heaven's sake. You didn't all freak out thinking that Paul and I have a thing going on did you?"

Kim blushed and stammered out a quick something about how Paul doesn't have girls that are just friends.

Anna rolled her eyes and raised her voice. "Hey stupid? Is there something you are forgetting to tell me?"

"Maybe. You know me, I have mushy brains sometimes. But, you know where we stand better than they do." He replied with a subtle smirk on his lips.

"Great. So, let's clear everything up. Paul is seriously just a friend. That is all. So, if Lexi here wants to ask Paul out, by all means, go for it. I can get a ride home from someone else. Should I introduce you two?"

Paul's grin grew as she put everyone straight. The guys were in complete shock. His imprint was trying to help set him up with another girl. And, she publicly called him stupid without him getting angry. Jared's mouth moved as if to say "What the fuck?" But, no sound carried through.

Emily looked very confused. However, she quietly let it go.

Paul was laughing inside. The dumbfounded looks and confusion from everyone as they tried so hard to understand, it was comical. All of the other imprints were lovers. Except for Quil, which everyone assumed that once Claire was older, they would become romantically involved as well. So, the assumption was that whatever happened in the past between Paul and Anna would not matter. That they would feel the pull of the wolf and find themselves falling in love no matter what they wanted.

But, they don't know Anna. They don't know what Anna needs. And, above all, the wolf will be what the imprint needs. She didn't need the manwhore. She didn't need a boyfriend or lover. She just needed a protector and friend. And, that was everything that Paul wanted to be for her.

After her little outburst, Anna began to withdraw again from the new people. She was not used to socializing or having any friends. The bastard step-brothers had been jealous and controlling enough that they threatened any guy who so much as looked at her at school. And, if they saw Anna talk to another girl, she was beaten for it when she got home. Her entire school life while living with them had been hidden in headphones, as she drowned her loneliness in music.

She was doing better than Paul had expected, though. She hadn't flinched yet, however, she did avoid touching people. She must have learned to socialize some during her years away. But, he could still see her discomfort and desire to hide.

He walked over to her as she leaned against a table, lost in thought. "You know you shocked them all."

"I don't know why?" She snorted.

Paul wrapped his arms around her soothingly. "You do know why." He winked. "People don't think that much of me or my ability to not try to sleep with you."

"Ew. Gross." She scrunched up her face at the thought. He chuckled at her reaction. "I don't care what they think. I know you Paul. I know that you are more than your image portrays. And, I trust you to keep your paws appropriately placed."

Paul knew the pack was listening to every word. He hoped that it helped them to back off of the expectations.

"Come on, let's get comfortable before the stories start." He scooped her up in his arms to carry her back to the fire. Then he sat on the sand so that he could lean against the log and kept her in his lap.

"And, this is why they all think we are dating, dork." She scolded him for his overly familiar behavior. "Why don't you go cuddle with Lexi? I can be a big girl and sit alone."

Paul tilted his head down to press his forehead against Anna's. "You were gone for four years. I am being selfish and keeping you with me for a while. Besides, Sam already threatened to have me neutered if I touched his wife's cousin."

Anna shook her head, but made no move to leave his lap. Instead, she snuggled into his warmth and relaxed.

"So, Anna?" She looked up at Quil as he sat down near by, trying to start a conversation. "Where did you go? I mean, where have you been the last four years?"

"Just somewhere else." She answered vaguely.

Paul couldn't stop the small whimper at the lack of an answer. She still had not answered much about her time away. She pulled back at his sound. "Paul. Please don't."

"I just wish you would talk to me." He whispered.

She closed her eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Anna shook her head. "I can't. Don't you get that? I am not allowed to tell you."

"Why not?" Paul growled. Louder than he meant to.

That sparked her anger. "What is it about Witness Protection that you can't understand? I am not aloud to talk about it. About where I was. Because it is a secure location that the police might use again to protect someone else."

"Anna."

"What?" She spun at Sam's voice. Then she realized that she had just told everyone at the party that she had been in Witness Protection for four years. "Oh."

She slumped down as everything hit. Paul quickly wrapped his arms around her and whispered his apologies for pushing her. Paul could feel her retreat inside of herself. Her skin grew colder, her eyes glazed over. He had seen her do that before, when she truly wanted to hide. A reaction she perfected in Oregon.

He could hear the murmurs and whispers as people gossiped about the new information. However, he didn't care. He was only concerned with the woman in his arms. He was grateful when Old Quil started to tell the stories of their tribe. Paul rubbed circles on Anna's back and whispered to her until she came around enough to listen, hidden in the crowd of listeners, instead of the focus of attention. The stories told tales of the ancestors, and their struggle with an unnatural enemy. They spun images of sacrifice and transformations, their people united with the spirit of the wolf to fight against the feared Cold Ones.

Anna listened to Old Quil as Paul comforted her. He just hoped that she listened closely enough. The stories helped to explain who he really was. More importantly, it was the beginning of explaining who she really was to him. His imprint.

Paul could hear as conversations continued around the fire. His wolf hearing allowed him to pick out the voices easily. Emily had made her way to Sam as she pressed for information about Anna.

"Witness Protection?" Emily asked Sam. Paul dared not turn to look at them.

"God Sam, what has that poor girl been through?"

"More than you want to know Ems." Paul could hear the kiss to Emily as Sam comforted his wife.

She sniffed. "Paul knew something about it. Didn't he?"

"Yeah. He did."

"That is why he was so hurt when she left. Whatever happened, he was scared for her. Everyone knew that. I suppose it makes sense why he is so protective of her." She sighed. "But, I don't see why they are so adamant about not being more than friends." Emily's mumbles were barely audible, even with Paul's heightened hearing.

"Just drop it Emily. Please." Sam whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leah Clearwater's voice rolled through the pack at a level only the wolves could hear. Paul hadn't even notice Leah arrive.

Paul growled in warning.

Anna looked up at him. "You okay Dr. Banner?"

Paul frowned. "I think that my friends are starting to figure some things out. I don't like them poking around in your past."

Anna shrugged, trying to let it roll off like water from a duck's back. "I don't care anymore. Everyone really does already know anyway, they just don't realize it yet. As Sam said, it's all a matter of public record. I just don't want to have to talk about it or hear others talk about me."

As Old Quil finished the stories, Anna stood up and offered a hand to help Paul. "You know, you are really warm. I almost didn't want to get up."

He chuckled.

But, then her phone rang.

* * *

"Give me a sec?" Anna asked Paul before wandering a short distance away to answer the call alone. He didn't bother to tell her that he could hear the call from there anyway, but whatever made her feel better.

"Yes, this is Anna Marie Collins." She said into the phone.

"Huh? I thought her name was Annabell Jacobs." Jake questioned as he walked toward Sam and the others.

Jared shook his head. "No. Jacobs wasn't really her name either. Shit, what was it she was called the first day of school…" There was a long pause as his eyes grew wide. "Oh, fuck!" Jared looked up at Paul. "Holy fucking hell man. Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Paul whined as his friend finally understood. "It wasn't for me to tell."

"All of the shit I gave you. Fuck man. God, I feel like a complete douche-bag." Jared grumbled.

Kim worried her lips as she tried to calm Jared down. "Come on baby. What has you so upset?"

His face filled with pain. "Anna. Her legal name was Price. Anna Price."

The news hit the group like a hurricane. Anna was right. They did all know her story. The initial reports were rather small. But, once the full extent of the allegations against her police officer step-father and both of his sons were made public, the case had blown up all over the news outlets. It started just weeks after she disappeared from La Push. Because Anna was still a minor, her name and picture were kept out of the media at first. But, by the time the trial started, she was over 18 and they could print her name all they wanted. Reporters capitalized on the horrors of a girl trapped by an officer of the law.

Paul was shaking in anger. He didn't want her to be pitied. He did not want Anna to be hurt. Why couldn't they all just butt the hell out of her business?

He had closed his eyes, trying to get control over his anger before he fully gave into his wolf, in front of Anna. But, it wasn't Sam's order, or any focus on his part that broke his anger. It was Emily's shriek of Anna's name that sent him spiraling.

Anna had collapsed into the sand. Paul's heart raced as he ran over to her. Her tear streaked face buried itself in his chest. "She's sick." Anna sobbed. "I have to go. She needs me."

"Shhh. Who is sick?" Paul rocked his imprint as she cried.

Anna pulled back to look up at him. "Abbie." She whispered. Paul's heart shattered.

The others had caught up and tried to help. "Anna, what's wrong?" Embry asked.

Paul ignored the others. "I will take you. Where is she?"

Anna sobbed even harder. "Seattle."

"We will go in the morning." Anna nodded.

Paul scooped Anna up and carried her to his truck. He opened the door and set her down. "Annabell, I have to talk to Sam for a minute, make sure he knows that I am going to be off for a few days. But, I won't go out of sight."

He wrapped her jacket around her and shut the door to keep the warmth in. Then he walked over to Sam.

"I will be gone for a few days at minimum." He barked. His emotions were shot. He was in no mood for arguments.

Sam nodded. "Just keep in touch."

Then Paul made his way back toward the truck. He heard Embry ask again. "Whose Abbie?"

"Anna's daughter. The bastard step-father got her pregnant. She gave birth after she left here and the baby was adopted. It was a closed adoption under court seal. So, if they are calling her to tell her that the girl is sick, she must be really sick. Like cancer sick." Sam said with sadness. Each word was a knife into Paul's heart.

Abbie was the little girl that Paul wanted to raise as his own. He offered. And, Anna took away that chance when she left. But, he still had hope and love for the baby that he had never met. And, now she was sick. Looked like he was going to meet her after all.

Would he survive it? Would Anna? All he knew was that he would not, could not, leave her to face that alone. Tomorrow, he would drive her to Seattle to meet her daughter and see if there was anything that either of them could do to save her.

The drive to Mr. Jacobs house was quiet. Dead quiet. Anna had cried herself to sleep. So, once they arrived, Paul carried her up to the door and knocked. Paul quietly explained the situation to Mr. Jacobs who offered to let Paul sleep in the guest room so that he could get the extra sleep before the long drive in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul's mind raced as he drove toward Seattle Sunday morning. He wished that he knew how to help. How to protect Anna from her heart ache. How to save Abbie. He felt so helpless. Once again, he could do nothing to protect his imprint from her pain. And, the guilt of it ate him alive.

Anna did not speak except to give directions. Paul didn't try to push her.

Once they got out of the truck, in the parking lot of Seattle's Children's Hospital, Anna started to cry again. He pulled her into his arms and comforted her until she was ready go in.

Because of Anna's history, the child was placed under security procedures. The hospital could neither confirm, nor deny that Abbie was a patient. So, Anna texted the number that had called her the night before. They said that they would come down to meet her.

"Ms. Collin's" A woman's voice asked hesitantly.

Anna turned. "Yes."

"Hi. I am Rebecca Wilson. We talked on the phone last night." The woman offered a hand. Her blonde curls bounced in her movements. Her husband stood behind her supportively. He had short, light brown hair. Looked like the typical church going middle-class couple.

Anna simply nodded.

"Anna has a hard time with physical contact sometimes. She is too emotional right now. It is not meant as an insult." Paul stated quickly when the man frowned at Anna's refusal to shake his wife's hand.

He nodded his head quickly and gestured to an area with seats. "Why don't we sit and talk?"

"Thank you for the photos by the way. I really appreciate them. I will have to give you my new address." Anna whispered as she sat down.

Paul sat next to her on the seat built for two. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Just breath." He whispered against her temple.

He could see the subtle smile that pulled at the edge of the woman's lips. There was a pain in her eyes. She had obviously been very worried for Abbie, but appeared to be happy that Anna was there.

"So, umm, the reason that I called you is that Abbie was diagnosed with acute myelogenous leukemia." Anna tried to swallow her quiet sob. "It is a difficult diagnosis and combined with her age… The doctors say that her chances of survival are greater if she could have a stem cell transplant. Our records show that you are an exact blood match. So, we were hoping that you would be willing to be tested to see if you are a tissue match as well. If you are willing to donate, that is."

Anna nodded quickly. That brought tears to the couple's eyes. "Thank you." Mr. Wilson choked out.

* * *

The remainder of the morning was spent talking to doctors and signing releases before they took a sample from Anna to test. They had told her that typically siblings would be a better choice as they have more of the father's DNA mixed in. But, since the biological father was half white and half native american like Anna, there was a chance that the genetics were similar enough that they could work with her donation. They would have to wait and see what worked out once the tests returned. Paul had offered to donate as well as he was a universal blood donor. The chances of him being a tissue match was very small, but they agreed to take a sample anyway.

Only after he offered did he realize that might not have been the best idea. He wasn't sure his wolf genes didn't show in blood. So, he quickly called Carlisle Cullen. If anyone had looked at wolf blood, it would have been the leech doctor. Dr. Cullen assured him that nothing would show in the types of tests they were running. However, warned Paul not to sign anything that allowed them to store samples for future research. Will do.

Anna had been a nervous wreck. She still hadn't met Abbie, but the worry and stress over it all was wearing down on her. Paul wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting his warmth soothe her. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Anna. You didn't eat breakfast. You just gave blood. You need to eat something or you are going to pass out." He urged. His wolf was just as worried as Paul was.

"I just can't think of food."

"I will go get you something from the cafeteria. When I get back. You _**will**_ eat. You are not going to be any good to her if you are admitted to a different hospital for dehydration and starvation."

"Anna. Why don't you sit with me?" Mrs. Wilson offered. "We can have a chance to get to know one another. Brandon can show Paul where the cafeteria is."

Anna nodded and sat down with her daughter's adoptive mother.

* * *

Once Paul was in the elevator where the women could not hear, he looked at Brandon Wilson. "You seem like good people. But, I will tell you now that if you ever hurt Abbie, I will hunt you down." Paul growled.

Mr. Wilson scoffed. "You don't have to worry about that. I am not that kind of man. Though I am surprised to see you so protective of Anna and Abbie. I know that you are not her biological father. That bastard deserves to burn in hell for what he did to that poor girl."

Paul closed his eyes. "Anna and I are very close friends. Close enough that I had asked her to marry me while she was still pregnant, to give her a chance to keep Abbie and raise her without people knowing her history. So, yeah, I am protective of them both. Unfortunately, life got fucked up and Anna chose the adoption instead." He paused. "I suppose it is for the best. I heard you say that you are an engineer at Microsoft. That kind of life is better than being raised by a mechanic on reservation land. But, it doesn't stop me from caring for the little girl I had offered to raise as my own."

Mr. Wilson placed a hand on Paul's shoulder. "Then we see eye to eye Mr. Lahote. Becca and I had talked about welcoming Anna into Abbie's life before all of this. But, with the trials and stuff, we thought it was best to limit contact for a while. We knew who she was when had to go through the legal side of waiting for the courts to legally severe the biological father's parental rights. It took time. There were too many risks in contacting her before it was all over with. So, the only contact that we had was a P.O. Box that we could mail photos to. Unmarked to make sure Anna did not have our address."

The elevator stopped. "We are hoping that can all change now." He continued as they entered the cafeteria. "And, you are welcome to join Anna if she wants to come visit."

Paul nodded his head as tears welled in his eyes.

* * *

"Auntie Anna, could you read me that story again?" The sweetest voice called from her bed. Paul smiled as he returned to see Ann sitting in Abbie's room, reading the girl stories. Anna appeared more relaxed with a small smile on her lips. Abbie was cute as a button with round face full of smiles. Her hair fell in loose black waves to her shoulders and large grey eyes were bright in laughter.

Paul walked in with a tray of food for Anna. Nothing too heavy. With her nerves, she would only get sick from too much. So, he got a simple turkey sandwich and fruit salad with juice. He sat down the tray and turned to see Abbie stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Jayden. Jayden." She nudged the little boy who had fallen asleep beside her. He looked to be around 6 years old. His blonde curls showed him to look like Rebecca Wilson. Their biological son perhaps?

Jayden opened his eyes and glared at Abbie. "What sissy?"

Abbie pointed at Paul. "The Hulk." She whispered.

Everyone laughed except for the two kids who continued to stare in shock and amazement.

"I am not the Hulk." Paul chuckled.

Anna scoffed. "Don't listen to him. He totally is the Hulk. He can definitely break things when he is angry. I've seen him. But, it is a good thing for you that I am the Black Widow. He stays calm around me."

The kids erupted into questions and conversations about the Avengers. Mr. Wilson chuckled. "I know those moves are not the greatest to show a 3 year old little girl. But, she idolizes Jayden and those are his favorite movies."

The tests came back at the end of the day. Anna wasn't an ideal match, but close enough for them to work with. Anna would be able to donate stem cells to Abbie. So, arrangements were made to stay in the Seattle for three more weeks as everything was set up for the blood donation. It was a process that required injections for several days leading up to donation, and a week of recovery afterwards.

* * *

Once they found a hotel and finished all of the details, Paul finally called Sam to update him on the situation.

"Take as much time as you need." Sam said over the phone.

Paul could hear a bit of a scuffle. "Boy, you had better give me my damn phone back." Sam growled.

But, it was Jared's voice that returned to the phone. "So, when in the hell are you going to talk to me? I get it now. We know who Anna is and what she went through. Everyone understands why you two are just friends and I know why you are so protective of her."

Paul rolled his eyes. "It's not something that I want to talk about. Okay?"

"I thought we were best friends." Jared snarled.

"We are." Paul said with a sigh. "But, I never talked to you about my past. Why the fuck would you think that I would talk about hers? It is painful. For her. As well as for me. I just don't feel right doing it. So, do whatever research you feel you need to do. Sam knows my memories, ask him what you want to know. Get it all sorted out now, while we are not there. Because once we get back, I don't want anyone to ask questions about her past. No looks of pity. No sadness. She is my friend and my imprint. Who is to be loved and protected by the pack. Understand?"

"Yeah. Sorry man. I will let everyone know what you said." Jared mumbled out an apology.

"Jared. I am sorry I never told you that Anna and I were friends. I just didn't know how to explain it without explaining the abuse. And, that part was really no one else's business."

"I understand. It's just so hard man. We have been best friends for so long. And, now as wolves with the pack mind, it is even harder to keep secrets. It's not like we would have all known how personal it was for her until we knew it. A total catch 22."

"You could have trusted me when I told you to leave it alone." Paul growled.

Jared took a deep breath. "Yeah. I am sorry. I just thought it was something like you two slept together and you were really hung up on her. I never expected something like this."

"We will talk about it another time."

* * *

Paul had gone to the store while Anna took a shower. Neither of them had a lot of savings to live off of for three weeks without a paycheck. So, they agreed to share one room with two beds. The hospital food was actually pretty decent and not overly expensive. So, they figured that they would eat lunch there most days. But, they wanted other stuff in the hotel for breakfast, beverages, and snacks. Plus, neither of them had packed more than a couple days of clothes, so Paul grabbed some soap to wash clothes in the hotel sink in between use.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he returned and saw Anna sitting on her bed.

Anna gave him a watery smile. "She is so beautiful and happy."

"Yet, you still seem so sad. Anna, I know you. It's not just because she is sick. What's wrong?" Paul sat next to her, pulling out a bag of Doritos and a couple of sodas.

Anna's face dropped into a deep frown. "I am a horrible person. A horrible mother."

Paul pulled her to look at him. "What is this about?"

Anna shook her head. "Her eyes. She has her father's grey eyes. It's hard for me to look at her sometimes."

Paul growled. "Then we have to change the memories behind that. It will take time. But, I want you to try to remember my eyes when you see her. My grey eyes. Replace the thought of that step-father with the thought of me being her father. Think of me when you see her." He hugged her tightly.

Anna sobbed. "She doesn't look anything like you."

"No. She looks like you. Beautiful and perfect." She shoved his shoulder. "Anna, you are a great person. You would have been an amazing mother. Hopefully one day, you will be again."

Despite there being two beds in the room, Anna clung to Paul until she fell asleep. Paul relaxed and let himself sleep with her beside him. His wolf purred in contentment as he held his imprint. The day had been so emotional that this wolf had paced around his mind nervously, only adding to Paul's discomfort through the process. Yet, he remained focused on Anna.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul woke to the pleasant feeling of soft curves pressed against his body, nuzzling tighter against his chest and into the side of his neck. His arms wrapped tighter around Anna as he absorbed the feel of her with him. It was so natural that he didn't even question it.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning." He repeated, his voice dry and gravelly from sleep. "Did you get enough sleep? I know you had nightmares."

She nodded. "You are so warm and comforting. I slept better than I had in a long time. Despite it all."

Paul smiled. There was a sense of pride in knowing that he comforted his imprint so much. His wolf preened under the accomplishment. "Well, it was a first for me." He chuckled.

Anna looked up at him.

"First time to actually sleep next to a girl, let alone wake up with one." He winked.

Her brows furrowed as she backed away. "Well that explains the pop tent then."

Paul looked down at his erection standing at full attention under his sweat pants. His cheeks quickly turned red under his russet skin. "Yeah, uh…"

She shook her head. "I am not naive. I know it is a normal thing for men in the morning. I am not offended."

"Still, awkward." He grumbled.

She smiled. "Thank you Paul."

He looked confused. "For morning wood?"

She laughed and shook her head. "For being here with me. You didn't have to do all of this. You only knew me as a high school friend for a few months, then I disappeared on you, for four years."

"Well, if you are kicking me out, I can take the hint." His voice was laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Jerk." She grinned.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Seriously, I wouldn't be anywhere else. I love you Anna. I always have. I always will. You are one of my best friends. There is no way I would sit back and let you go through this alone."

* * *

The following few weeks fell into an easy routine for the two as they lived together out of a hotel room. Every day was spent at the hospital. Even when Anna was not getting injections or donating her stem cells, they would spend as much time with the Wilson family and Abbie as they could. The evenings were spent with Anna and Paul laughing and crying as they processed the days events and took some time to re-establish their friendship.

Paul worried over her as the injections and donation took their toll on her physically. Anna had headaches, nausea, and exhaustion from it all. She was so strong, but he was glad that she was not alone.

Anna finally opened up a little about her time away. She told him that she had worked in a used bookstore, continued with Karate and learned kickboxing. She grew in her love of music, went to concerts, learned to play guitar, and even got a tattoo of music notes over her heart. She also started writing and took up photography. She still wouldn't say where she was, but shared pieces of who she was. It was the first time that Anna had a chance to really explore the person that she was without as much fear or consequences.

Anna never dated. Not that Paul expected her to. Yet, he was relieved to hear it. And, her police contact checked on her often.

She couldn't attend college because she could not use her real name to enroll without risking her being found. Even her medical care and delivery of Abbie was all done under a different name. She had lived as Anna Marie Collins for four years. Only recently did she legally change her name to Annabell Jacobs.

The Wilson's had continued to call Anna by the alias name, even around the hospital as it was the name that matched the medical records that the doctors had. Though, they had known the truth. Paul eventually relaxed more as he got to know them. The Wilson's really were good people.

* * *

"Uncle Paul, can you tell us a story?" Jayden asked as he was visiting on a Saturday. The boy obviously missed his little sister during the week when he had school, as he jumped into the bed with her and played with her every minute that the adults would let him. He even fell asleep next to her as they both took naps.

Paul grinned. "I don't know many children's stories."

"What about the Quileute stories?" Anna suggested. "I think Jayden would enjoy the legends of the wolf warriors."

Jayden gasped. "Wolf warriors? Awesome!" Abbie giggled while Anna braided her long dark hair.

That made Paul light up. Both in a joy of telling the stories to the eager children, and in pride that his imprint had listened and paid attention to the stories. That would help him explain things to her later on.

Paul pulled up a chair and started to share the stories that he had heard so many times over the years. He was not as experienced at story telling as Old Quil, but he remembered enough to make the children happy.

"You will be a good father one day." Mrs. Wilson said after he finished and tucked the sleepy children in for their naps. Anna had already fallen asleep on the couch, still exhausted and not feeling well after her injections.

He shrugged. "We will see. I am not exactly the settle down type of guy."

"Yet, I hear that you tried to settle down to help Anna and Abbie. And, here you are to help them again." She smiled.

Paul blushed. "Do you have any friends that you love as family and would do anything for? You can't imagine your life without them?"

Mrs. Wilson nodded. "I have two childhood friends that I still see almost every day."

"Anna is like that to me."

Rebecca Wilson looked at Paul for a long time before she spoke. "Anna does not need physical love at this point in her life. You know that. She knows that. But, the love you two share is genuine. And deep. I hope that one day, she can heal enough to consider wanting more from you. You would be a wonderful husband and father when you realize that it is about sharing every part of your life with your best friend, not about the sex. The sex is just the spice that adds flavor to the true love and commitment between friends. It's not that you give up variety or who you are, rather, that person is everything you need and you are happy being yourself with them."

Paul smirked. "Is Brandon your best friend then?"

"More than the two childhood friends that I love like sisters." Then she walked away.

Paul leaned against the wall as he watched Anna sleep. He let Mrs. Wilson's words seep in. He thought about the others in the pack. Jared and Kim were very flirtatious and obviously had a lot of sex. But, they did more than that. They talked. They laughed. They watched movies and made plans together.

Sam and Emily were the same. They kept their personal relationship as private as possible so as to not upset Leah who had been dating Sam for a long time before he imprinted on Emily. It wasn't anyone's choice. But, he imprinted on his girlfriend's cousin. That seriously sucked. Then Leah shifted and became a wolf as well, there to witness. There to see into Sam's thoughts as they opened up to the pack mind. That just made things even harder. So, Sam tried to hold things back when Leah was around. Still, he let things go when it was just him and the boys occasionally. The couple were seriously cute. Sam talked to Emily about everything and she did the same with him.

They were all friends. Friends who loved each other. And, had sex.

But, the way things happened, it made it all seem forced. Quil imprinted with a child that he could have no attraction to. Sam, imprinted to his girlfriend's cousin, not the woman he was with. Even Jacob had crushed for years on the woman that would one day give birth to the girl he imprinted on. Seriously weird story there.

So, that is how everyone saw it... well, everyone that was not imprinted... That there was this magical draw that forced two people together, made them fall in love, and all of it was against the will or wishes of the person or people being affected.

But, now that Paul looked at it from the perspective of friendships… things shifted. Maybe it wasn't that the spirits were forcing the wolf to imprint on someone that they wouldn't have wanted otherwise. What if the imprint bond simply removed the human baggage enough to show them their true soulmate, the one that had been meant for them all along? The one they should have been with even without the wolf?

Jared and Kim liked each other before the wolf. They were just so shy. However, with Sam and Jake, things were different. If anyone asked them before the imprint, they both would have chosen other women. Jake would have picked Bella Swan. But, had he been given that choice, Renesme never would have been born. However, Jake was much happier with Renesme than he ever was with Bella. Sam as well. He would have chosen Leah. But in seeing their memories through the pack mind occasionally, Paul had noticed that Sam was trying to be better, to be someone that he wasn't. Just to make Leah happy. With Emily though, he didn't have to try. He was happy being himself and she loved him as he was.

That was how Paul felt around Anna. Like himself. Like he, Paul Lahote, mattered to her. And he was happy. It was like that before the wolf. It stayed that way four years later. There was no magic change in how he felt for her. The imprint only brought more clarity, more strength to the emotions. The epiphany warmed his very soul.

' _Imprint_ ' His wolf purred. ' _Ours_.'

Paul smiled. Maybe. One day. If she was ever ready. One day, he would try to see where things could go with Anna.

But, for now… she was alright with him still hooking up with others. Living his life as a young sexy man. And, he planned to take advantage of that. She gave him freedom to be himself and sort through his own baggage.

It fed his needs, fed his ego, and most importantly, it kept the walls up around his heart. Anna wasn't ready for anything. And, if he tried to open up to romance with her, he knew he would be the one to get hurt. She still hadn't decided if she was going to stay in La Push or leave again. Best to keep that locked away until she chose to show interest, to stay with him. He loved her deeply. But, only as a best friend. And, that was how it had to stay. For the time being.

* * *

By the last day in Seattle, Anna and Paul had felt included in the Wilson's family. The kids accepted them as their aunt and uncle and openly shared their lives with the two. Jayden had decided that Paul was definitely not the Hulk, or even Wolverine. Paul was a wolf warrior according to the six year old blonde. How could the man deny that?

Jayden and Abbie argued almost non-stop about what title to bestow on Anna. After all, Captain America (Jayden) and his sister Princess Sophia (Abbie) needed their defenders. The king and queen (Brandon and Becca Wilson) could not do that, they were the king and queen. And, a wolf warrior was not enough. However, since Uncle Paul was no longer the Hulk, it didn't make sense for Auntie Anna to be the Black Widow. Anna shook her head at any Frozen references. So, they finally settled on Pocahontas. Wrong tribe from the wrong side of the country, but the adults were not going to interfere with logic and facts.

"We will see you both again soon, right?" Jayden asked.

"They have to come back silly." Abbie scolded her brother. "They are our defenders. They must come back to defend us from trouble."

Jayden's eyes went wide. "Can you defend us from time-outs?"

Anna laughed as she wiped away tears. "I don't think that is one of our powers. We can't refuse the king and queen, can we?"

Jayden quickly slumped back down. "Fine. But, next time you come, can you bring chocolate?" Abbie jumped up and down at the suggestion. "Chocolate! Chocolate!"

"We will check with the king and queen and the royal doctors."

Then Abbie climbed into Anna's lap at the end of her bed. "I will miss you Auntie Anna."

"Me too sweetheart."

Anna barely held her tears back until she was down the hall.

Anna had not wanted to leave. She knew that Abbie was with a good family. But, still her heart broke at leaving the child she gave birth too. It was the source of many tears in the nights that lead up to their departure. However, Anna knew that she could not just intrude on the family that they had. She had to let them help the daughter that they raised.

Paul knew her pain. But, he didn't know any way to fix it. She could not stay. So, he stayed strong for her. As much as it hurt him to leave the beautiful girl with black hair and grey eyes behind, it had to be done. She was safe. She was loved. And, she had a wonderful older brother to protect her.

Paul lead Anna to the cafeteria so they could eat lunch before they headed back to La Push. Anna leaned into his arms through the whole meal. They made one last stop to use the restrooms and wash their faces from the tears and emotions before their long drive.

Walking out of the men's bathroom, Paul caught the familiar whiff of vampire. The sickly sweet scent burned his lungs as he bolted down the hall and around the corner to where the women's bathroom was.

His blood ran cold as he watched some blood sucking leech try to talk to his imprint. His inner wolf growled dangerously. The need to protect, the need to kill the creature in front of him was so potent, he could taste it.

'It's too public.' Paul tried to rationalize with the wolf.

' _Imprint. Protect our imprint._ ' The response was feral.

"Are you sure that I can't be of any assistance to you my dear?" The pale man spoke smoothly. "You don't look like you are in any shape to be left alone. My name is Donovan. I am a volunteer here."

Anna was stiff. She would not look at the man. Something about him had triggered her fear. 'Good girl Anna. Stay scared of the leech.'

The man reached to touch Anna's arm. She jerked back as if he had burned her. "Don't touch me." She growled. "Try it again, I won't be held responsible for kicking your ass."

"Anna, let's go." Paul snarled from where he was in the hall. He had not approached further for fear of starting a very unnatural fight in the middle of the busy hospital hall. He shook from the rage and strength of not phasing into a wolf right then and there. Anna jumped and ran to Paul, burying herself in his chest. At the feel of her close to him, his rage simmered slightly. Enough to maintain control. She really was the Black Widow to his Hulk.

Donovan sneered. "I thought I smelled wet dog."

Without a word, Paul lead Anna out of the hospital and into his truck. It was time to get the hell away from that hospital. However, he was not going to let Donovan pray on Abbie or the Wilson family. So, before he pulled out, he called in a tip to the hospital security about a pale blonde man calling himself Donovan. Paul said that he was introducing himself as a hospital volunteer, however, told them that he had seen the man jacking off in the bathroom to pictures of child patients. Please let that result in him never getting through those doors again.

The drive home was quiet. Paul held Anna's hand or she cuddled into his side as much as possible. It was time to face the real world again. He had a job to get back to. Anna had a job to hunt for. And, Paul knew damn well that the pack would hit with a million questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul woke the next morning. He felt like shit. Sleep was not an easy thing to find or keep that first night away from his imprint in three weeks. He had gotten used to Anna being in the same room if not beside him. Most nights, he held her as she cried herself to sleep. He hated to see her cry. But, he understood her tears.

Paul finished his third cup of coffee before heading out the door to phase into his wolf form. He technically was not on schedule to patrol. However, it had been three weeks since he phased. His wolf was itching to get out and run for a while before he went to work.

"Paul? Hey man, welcome back." Seth's cheerful voice sounded through the pack mind, followed by similar thoughts from Leah and Embry.

"How is Abbie?" Embry asked after Paul didn't answer to the other acknowledgments.

Paul huffed. "She is a strong and happy little girl. Anna did what she could to help. Now, we have to wait and see if it will all be enough."

"I am surprised that you care so much for the kid." Leah said.

Mentally, he rolled his eyes. Leah stopped. She was on the other side of the reservation from Paul, but he knew she stopped.

"Paul. I didn't mean it like that. Believe it or not, I understand some of your anger. I don't think you are a bad guy. Annoying as fuck. But, not a bad guy. You would make a good father one day. I was just surprised to feel how much you care for a little girl that is not yours."

Paul dropped his head. He didn't want to share the information about how he had proposed to Anna. If anyone knew about that, they would never believe that he and Anna were just friends. "She was a special little girl. And, she means a lot to Anna." He shared a quick memory of Abbie for them to see.

Sam popped into the pack mind. "Shift change. Seth and Leah, why don't you two get some sleep."

"Hey Paul, before I go." Seth called out. "I am really happy for you. And, she is one super cute kid." Then he was gone. So was Leah.

"Welcome back Paul." Sam said. "Embry, why don't you take a break for a minute?"

"I just started ten minutes ago." Embry was puzzled.

Sam growled at him. "Break. Now."

"Okay, okay. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." The younger wolf grumbled.

Once Sam and Paul were alone in the link, Sam started to ask how things went in Seattle. Paul didn't see the point of hiding most shit from Sam. The man knew enough already and he had actually been rather helpful and supportive. Which surprised Paul. There were a few things he kept private. Still he answered and told Sam about their encounter with the leech the last day.

"Do you know what her plans are yet?" Sam asked.

Paul shrugged, well, what amounted to a shrug from a wolf. "Anna is going to start looking for a job. So, at least she plans on staying for a little while. The problem is that she doesn't want to have anything to do with Oregon. She can't go back to where she was in protective services. But, she had only lived in La Push for a few months. She doesn't feel like she has a home. Anywhere. So, she is trying to decide if she wants to make La Push her home or move somewhere else and start over completely."

"I really hope she chooses here." Sam said. "For your sake as well as hers."

Paul sighed. "Yeah, but Abbie lives in Redmond. The adoptive parents have welcomed us both into Abbie's life. I don't know if that will mean that she would want to move closer to her daughter. For now, Abbie will be in Seattle for a few months, Anna wants to go see her every other weekend. I promised to take her. She can't do it alone. She is too emotional to drive back safely."

Sam made his way closer to Paul. "I understand your fears Paul. But, honestly, it sounds like Anna is relying on you too much to be ready to run off and leave you. I think it will work out for the best."

* * *

After work, Paul stared at his phone. He debated with himself. Make the call. No, it is stupid. Make the call and ask. It won't make any difference. And, he didn't want to have to talk about it. Make the damn call, chicken. Fuck.

"Hey Quil. You have a minute?"

Quil mumbled to Claire about going to watch her movie, with the phone away from his ear. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Damn, it. I shouldn't be asking this. Nevermind."

"Paul. Just spit it out." Quil pushed.

Paul took a breath to steady his nerves. "Have you had sex with anyone since you imprinted on Claire?"

There was silence.

"Yeah, nevermind. Forget what I asked." Paul said quickly.

Quil groaned. "If it was anyone else who asked that question, I would tell them where to shove it. But, from you, I need to know why you are asking. Cuz if you are just being nosey…"

Paul pressed two fingers around the base of his nose where it met his skull. "I did."

"Strange isn't it?" Was all Quil would say.

"Yeah. It just feels different somehow." Paul sat down on his couch. "Don't get me wrong. It's not really guilt. Anna was the one pushing me out the door to go to the bar and have some fun. She even put rules on it. First, no taking the girls back to our room. Second, she didn't want to know details. Third, she is allergic to cheap perfume, so I had to take a shower when I got back."

Quil chuckled. "That is one hell of an imprint you found Paul."

Paul grinned with pride. She really was.

Then Quil settled down to really talk. "Listen man. Just from what I saw at the bonfire and what you just told me, it looks like the two of you use your sex life to keep those walls built up. As long as you are having sex with other women, you both remember to keep things as friends only. She has no claim on you and you don't feel caged in. I can't say it is the healthiest option considering how complicated your relationship is. But, it has a purpose."

Paul really couldn't argue the man's observation. As long as Anna was alright with him going out and hooking up with other women, he knew that Anna was not looking for more from him. His walls remained firmly in place like Fort Knox.

After a pause, Quil continued. "But, I am guessing that you called because you felt different when you had sex and that is kind of freaking you out?"

"Yeah."

"Look. I don't have a lot of experience at this. I have only given in twice since I met Claire. But, each time felt unsatisfying. And, I felt guilty afterwards. I can only assume it is because of the imprint bond. Not that it will stop me from scratching that itch again in the future, I mean, let's face it. I can't stay celibate for the next fifteen years or more, waiting to see if she ever wants me as a lover. Shit, I can't even think about that. Fuck, she is four. I am not thinking about future sex with a four year old. Ew." Paul could hear Quil shake his head. "The point is that I will hold out as long as I can in between indulgences. It just doesn't feel right otherwise."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"I'll be there in a minute Claire bear… Paul, I won't judge your choices on this. But, I will warn you. The longer you keep those walls up and the more you choose to indulge yourself, the harder it will be to ever get out of the friend zone. Anna may not be ready to think about that now. But, when she does, she will have all of those memories of you choosing other girls instead of her. Anna is cute, but not the kind of girl you normally date. So, it will be hard to convince her that you really choose her and won't cheat."

"When did you become Dr. Phil?"

Quil laughed. "Claire's mom watches that stuff all the time."

"Thanks man." Paul said. Then he ended the call and texted Jared. Pizza, beer and a chance to finally talk. Jared practically ran to Paul's house.

It wasn't that Paul really wanted to talk about anything to anyone. But, Sam had seen his memories and Paul knew that he wouldn't let things go. Quil was the only one who was even close to the same situation to actually offer answers. And, Jared had been his best friend for too long for Paul to completely shut him out anymore. He owed his friend for being there for him all those years. And, he hated keeping secrets from Jared. Anna had been the only exception. Because he was protecting her privacy. However, Jared knew now. So, it was time to talk.

Jared accepted the beer Paul had handed him when he walked in and grabbed a slice of pizza. Once he finished his first slice, Jared started.

"So, I get why you were protecting her. With your family life, there was a connection. What I am confused about is how you two became friends enough to even know that about each other. I mean, it's not something you share in class during some ice breaker." He took a swig of the beer. "Oh, and what in the hell is up with her calling you stupid and dork and you just grinning like a fool for it? If I called you that, I'd be lucky not to get punched in the nuts."

Paul chuckled. Leave it to Jared to ask about the random shit. "And, remind me why someone decided to ask you to become a Deputy for the Tribal Police?"

"Whatever, asshole." Paul raised a brow. And, Jared questioned about Anna calling him a dork, while he keeps calling Paul and asshole? Hypocrisy. "They didn't trust you not to beat the shit out of the local drunks. Quil and I made more sense. Wolves on the force to help deal with leech issues, but could still handle the other petty crimes without cracking skulls. And, we are not as good with cars as you, Jake and the others. Now stop stalling. Tell me about Anna."

Paul told him about how he and Anna started their friendship, without sharing the wussy tears part. In a way, it kind of felt good to stop hiding so much.

* * *

A few days later, Paul made his way into a bar in Port Angeles. He had to pick up some parts for the shop and decided to take a much needed break for a bit. It had been an emotional few weeks. Anna was back, he still felt guilty that he had not protected her, then the whole situation with Abbie. And, since they got back from Seattle, Anna had been busy so he had not seen her much. It was starting to get to him.

The waitress brought Paul his order. Just a simple burger and beer. But, she leaned over and proceeded to flirt with Paul. Now, that could be a good distraction.

The place was slow enough, that the waitress was able to sit and join Paul through most of his meal. They flirted and laughed until he was close enough to done that the waitress slid her hand up his thigh and suggested they go to the back room. Paul grinned. "Careful little girl. I am not gentle."

She sucked in her breath and chewed on her lip. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

That settled it. One last gulp of his beer and he was following her to a more private location. In seconds, he had her pressed against the wall, her denim skirt hiked up to allow her legs to wrap around his waist. He pulled her shirt off in one smooth motion and attacked her exposed flesh. He sucked and bit into her everywhere. God, it had been a couple weeks since he had sought this kind of release.

But, when the perky brunette reached between them to cup his manhood, he was barely hard. She frowned at his lack of enthusiasm. "Hold on baby, let me help." She detached her legs and slid down to her knees to expose his flesh and pleasure it with her hands and mouth. It still felt strange, but Paul closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations.

"Oh, that's it Anna, just like that." He moaned.

"Anna! Who in the hell is Anna? My name is Stacy!" The waitress stood up.

Paul dropped his head back. "Well, what did you expect? We met not even 30 minutes ago. Did you think this was kismet or something? Mistakes happen."

She slapped him. "Asshole!" And, she stormed out.

The slap to the face fueled his rage. He spun and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a crack in the bricks, and breaking his hand. "Fuck!"

* * *

Before he knew what he was doing, Paul was driving to Mr. Jacobs house. His broken hand had mostly healed during the hour and a half drive from Port Angeles. The bones were still stitching themselves together, but the bruising was gone and he could move without too much pain.

However, he was angry. Angry at himself for thinking about Anna during sex. He knew he shouldn't, it would only cause problems between them. She wasn't ready. He knew that. But, mostly, he was angry for loosing his temper again.

When he was more calm about it, he could understand why girls kept slapping him. But, in the rush of his temper, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. They knew what they were getting into. He didn't understand why they expected better from him. Yet, he knew he was being an ass. But, once slapped, there was no logic at all. He hated that part about himself.

What made the whole situation harder was that Anna was at the center of it all. He had been agitated because he hadn't seen Anna in a couple of days while she looked for a new job. Then, he couldn't get distraction without wishing it was her. Hell, even after, he lost his temper, he wished that she was there to sooth him. The only person that had ever calmed him after that type of incident was Anna.

* * *

 **Four years prior...**

Paul was walking out of Biology class. Anna had stayed behind to talk to the teacher about something. When some piss ant, barreled right for him. Paul barely saw it coming in time to brace for the impact and roll to toss the guy aside.

"What in the fucking hell?"

The kid stood up and charged for Paul again. "You fucking bastard!" He yelled. This time, the kids fist connected with Paul's jaw.

Paul saw red. There was no going back. That shit was gonna die.

But, before Paul could even think it, Mr. Samuels had grabbed the kid and Anna was in front of Paul. She placed both hands on his cheeks to force him to look at her.

"You're coming with me." She ordered and pulled him into the empty classroom.

Paul could hear the kid screaming and whining about Paul fucking his girlfriend. Mr. Samuels calmly explained that what Paul did, didn't give the boy the right to hit another student and sent him to the principles office.

Anna, however, continued to look Paul in the eyes, holding his face. "You don't need to hurt a freshman kid because he was stupid." Her thumbs stroked his cheek bones and his rage melted. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Paul took several breaths. His anger was still there, but the blind rage was gone. He had never experienced anything like it before. How did she do that?

When Mr. Samuels returned to his classroom, he praised them both for de-escalating the situation. Though he did have to warn Paul about his choices in women. Anna simply grinned. "See you tomorrow Lahote."

Paul quickly grabbed her hand. "You don't hate me?"

Anna shook her head. "You are a tall, handsome, teenage boy who has girls throw themselves at you. As long as you are single, it is your life to live. It's not your fault some slut decided to cheat on her boyfriend. Just, do me a favor and remember the pain that cheating causes. Try to avoid girls in relationships, and never cheat on one that you really care for." Then she left.

Paul sent a fist into a near by locker on the way out. It wasn't the kids face, but it helped to get the rest of the anger out.

* * *

 **Present day...**

The soft strum of a guitar bounced off the walls of Anna's room as she sang the words to 'Imagine' by John Lennon. Paul stood at her door, soaked, in the beauty and emotion of her voice.

She jumped when she saw him. "Damn it, dork."

"Don't stop." He smiled as he sat on her bed next to her. "You are really good. You have a beautiful voice."

Anna blushed.

"I'm serious. You are good. You should play at the bonfire this weekend.". He complimented.

She shook her head. "I would be too embarrassed. I don't like to be the center of attention."

"I know. Just close your eyes. I will be with you." He encouraged.

Anna closed her eyes and leaned against Paul as she started to play another song, 'Have You Ever Seen the Rain' from Creedence Clearwater Revival.

That was what he needed. The comfort of his imprint next to him. Trusting him. All of his frustration from the day dissipated as she expressed herself in music.


	10. Chapter 10

Paul was happy to see Anna starting to settle into being back in La Push. She had found a job already, working at the Public Library in Forks. She was set to start on Monday. The hours were a little later than everyone else's shifts, so the plan was for Mr. Jacobs to drive her into Forks early in the morning on his way to work. Anna would go to the gym or the diner for a couple hours, then walk to the Library. Paul would pick her up after he got off of work at the garage. She talked about getting a car so that she would not be so much of a bother. But, silently, Paul was looking forward to being able to pick her up after work everyday.

At the next bonfire, she opened up a little more around the pack and other imprints. She still didn't know about it all yet. However, Paul was hoping that he would be able to tell her soon. He had waited because of Abbie. Anna had been going through too much at the time to add more to it. Plus, he wanted to be sure that Anna was not running away from La Push or him prior to jumping into that conversation.

There was a huge part of him that wanted to keep Anna there, with him, on the rez. He knew that his wolf would never be at peace if she lived anywhere else. Shit, his wolf whimpered at the mere thought of her disappearing or leaving again. But, he couldn't be like her past. He wouldn't control her life like that. The part of him that truly loved her as a friend, that part wanted her to be happy, no matter what. And, if moving away made her happy, then he didn't want to get in the way of that. He was scared that if Anna knew about the wolf, she would stay just for that or feel conflicted between him and Abbie. So, he waited for her to make a decision for herself. And, if she chose to stay, then he would tell her.

The pack seemed to understand that. She was on unstable ground in life decisions and emotions. She didn't need to be pushed. So, they kept their mouths shut about that topic.

Of course, that did not stop anyone from asking if they were dating yet, or for details about them sharing a hotel room for three weeks. Paul was ready to tie them all up like pigs and toss them out to sea. Anna just shook her head.

"I think they have a bit of an obsession." She whispered.

Paul frowned. "Yeah, something like that."

Anna tilted her head. "What's wrong Dr. Banner? Normally you like attention."

"Not this kind of attention. And, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything." He grumbled.

She smiled. "I get the feeling that they all care for you and just don't want to see you hurt."

"Do you think that you will hurt me?" He smirked. He tried to make it light. But, he really wanted to know her answer. He could hear conversations pause as others waited to hear her answer as well.

Paul could see the indecision across her face. Ultimately, she quietly answered. "I really hope not."

That didn't give Paul a lot of answers. But, he let it go. He got up to get her a plate of food while she started to chat with Quil and Embry. Leah stopped him. "You are calmer." It was not a question. Paul nodded. "Are you sure that you did not imprint before she left?"

Paul shrugged. "I never saw her after my first phase, not until she came back a few weeks ago."

Leah tilted her head. "I don't know. The change from you is surprising. You used to be agitated all the time, like you were ready to rip out of your skin and take everyone down with you. Now you are not. It is only now that you are not, that I see the similarity to how Jared or Sam feel when their imprint leaves the area."

Paul raised a brow. Everyone assumed that the wolf heightened his own anger. Even Jared or Sam had not made the connection between Anna leaving and his temper. Did his wolf always know? Paul knew Anna calmed him. He was happier having her back. But, was his increase in anger because his imprint had left? Not just because of the wolf temperament?

Leah jumped down from the table where she had sat. "She is good for you. Don't be stupid and chase her away with other women."

Paul watched Anna eat her food while she shyly conversed with the others. Seth made some stupid joke that had Anna grin and her cheeks blush. Damn, she was cute when she blushed.

His wolf wasn't very happy that she was interacting with other men. However, Paul kept him on a tight leash. He wanted her to open up. The natural size and aggressive behaviors of the young men in the pack still gave her pause sometimes. Her mind understood that she could trust them. But, moments would flash memories of her past. Most commonly it was if one of the other men tried to physically touch her without warning. So, she had asked that they try to not touch her unless she initiated it. Though, they had all found that touching her head had no affect. Since they were all so much taller than her, they settled into a practice of only kissing the top of her head in greeting. It seemed to work.

And, the natural wall that it created between her and the other men, that calmed Paul's wolf from ripping anyone's throat in possessiveness. It only took one ass beating when Embry scared her before they all learned the lesson. More than that, the fact that Paul was the exception, that soothed his wolf even more. He, Paul Lahote, was trusted enough to hug her and caress her with positive results instead of fear. That meant more to him than he could express.

After she finished eating, Paul pulled her guitar out of his truck.

"Oh, you don't want me to feel pressured into anything? Really?" She scolded. "But, you will pressure me into playing in public."

Paul grinned. "It is your choice Anna. I am just making sure you know that you don't have to be shy. I believe in you."

Her light caramel skin flushed dark red. She closed her eyes and audibly counted to ten. "Damn it, my therapist set you up to this, didn't she?" He grinned. Anna had started therapy during her time away. And, she continued with it over the phone. Earlier that day, the woman had asked to talk to Paul for a while as well, since he was a large part of Anna's life. So, Anna gave her his number. He was happy to see that Anna had support. And, yes, she encouraged him to push Anna outside of her box a little. "Fine. But, I am warning everyone right now, that I can't guarantee that I will finish a song."

Everyone gathered closer as Anna sat in Paul's lap with her guitar. She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes. His hands lightly rubbed at her shoulders to help her relax.

"Hello darkness, my old friend…" She started to play 'The Sound of Silence' by Simon and Garfunkel.

As Paul expected, everyone was very impressed and asked for another song. She then played 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica. Several others joined in on the rock ballad.

"You really are a Rock fan." Seth grinned. "Not too many girls like Classic Rock and Metal."

Anna blushed. "Yeah. It was my escape. Music that expressed how I felt. A lot of the songs express the anger, the loneliness, the search to understand. My first musical love was 'Fade to Black'. Other songs, they were more empowering, gave me the strength to keep fighting. It was all I had for a long time."

Paul squeezed her in support. She smiled up at him. "And, that is why Paul and I are so close. He was the first person to reach me. To offer strength and support outside of the music."

"We are all very happy that he did." Emily smiled.

* * *

A few weeks later, Paul and Anna were hiking along Second Beach Trail. Anna had promised the kids that she would bring pictures the next time they visited them in Seattle.

Their last trip, Anna had asked the Wilson's if she could take pictures of the kids. They readily agreed. So she had taken her camera as well as some dress up clothes to brighten things up. Anna had raided the local thrift store for superhero and princess stuff. They all laughed and danced in flurries of costumes. Anna even got a picture of Paul asleep with Jayden in his lap, feather boas and tiaras on both boys. Total blackmail material.

However, in looking at some of the other photos stored in the camera, the kids asked to see where Auntie Anna and Uncle Paul lived. So, Anna wanted to get some photos around the rez.

"Seriously Perv. I am not taking shit tons of pictures of you without clothes. Get out of my shot!" She scolded.

Paul smirked. "What? You don't like the view?"

"These pics are for the kids, stupid." She shook her head.

"I'm wearing shorts." He defended. Then, Paul stepped out of the way and walked up behind her. Lowering his head to her ear. "And, you didn't answer my question."

Anna blushed. "Eh. I suppose you're alright. I've seen better."

The dejected scoff that Paul made nearly had Anna fighting the silent laughter she held in, though her bouncing shoulders gave it away. She got several more photos before she realized that she was alone. Paul watched her look around to see him sitting on a log along the treeline over looking the beach.

She walked up to him. "Are you pouting?"

Paul put on his biggest puppy dog, pouting face. "Yes."

That succeeded in breaking her control on her laughter. "Too cute Lahote, too cute. But, not going to win."

* * *

The were making their way back from Second Beach, toward their starting point, when Paul tensed. The sound of movement hit his ears only a moment before the stench of leech.

Damn it. He recognized the scent and it was not one of the Cullens.

"Anna, we have to hurry." He whispered quickly.

She had been kneeling down to take a picture of some wild flowers. "Why?"

Just, then, the crack of branches being stepped on, echoed along the path. She looked up at Paul and stood quickly. Paul took her hand and pulled her along as fast as he could without tripping her up.

"Oh, now, now. You can't leave yet, my precious. Not when it took me so long to track you down." Donovan's voice crept down Paul's spine. Anna froze in fear. Paul knew that her step-father had called her his precious, he found out when she refused to watch the Lord of the Rings movies. It must have been what scared her the first time she met the leech in Seattle.

Paul's wolf was howling to get out and kill the threat. Yet, Paul shook with the combined fury and willpower to not phase in front of Anna.

Anna's reaction was so sudden and so ingrained, that Paul didn't take the time to try to calm her down. He just wanted her out of that damn forest and away from the vampire. So, he quickly picked her up to run with her in his arms. However, he did not get far before the leech attacked and threw them both to the ground.

"Paul!" The fear in Anna's voice broke his resolve. In less than a heartbeat, the wolf took over. His clothes shredded from his body as his form grew and phased into that of an excessively large silver wolf. He stood between the vampire and Anna.

Donovan tilted his head. "This will be fun. Now, don't you go running off my precious. I am not finished with you yet." He paused. "Or, you can run and add to the thrill of the chase."

Paul couldn't take the time to turn and look at Anna. He didn't know what she was thinking about him. Fuck, he just turned wolf in front of her. No explanation. There wasn't time for it. All he knew is that she was scared. Her racing heart pounded in his ears. He hoped that it was only fear of Donovan.

"What in the fuck do you mean you just turned in front of Anna?" Jared's voice called over the pack mind. Paul had forgotten to call out for help. His mind focused solely on keeping Donovan in his sights and away from his imprint.

"Hold on Paul, we are headed your way." Sam had joined in. Others quickly joined the mind link as well, indicating that they had phased and were headed their way.

Paul snarled and paced, watching the vampire who had climbed a tree, weighing out his options.

"Paul, what in the hell is going on?" Anna whispered. Her voice shaky.

Donovan grinned. "Your boyfriend didn't tell you he was a dog? Poor girl. Don't worry. You won't have to fear him for long." Then, the blood sucker jumped down and made a run for Anna.

' _Protect our imprint. Kill. Kill. Kill._ ' The wolf repeated.

Paul was quick to act. He pounced on the vampire. He had managed to rip a nasty chunk out of the leech's side. Then flung the undead body into a tree where Paul could hear the breaking of bones.

"You fucker!" Donovan roared. He jumped up and went after Paul slower than the first time. "Fine, I will break you and make you watch while I feed on your woman."

The fight was a furious sequence of movement, teeth, blood and fur.

Donovan had managed to get his arms around Paul's waist, breaking his leg and pelvis in a howl of pain. Paul could hear Anna's sobs. He knew that she would be the vampires next target. Anna tried to get up to run, but Donovan had inhuman speed. He caught up to her quickly and ripped her shirt from her body.

"Let's see what we have here." Anna fought him off as best as she could. Karate and kickboxing were no match for the supernatural strength and speed of a vampire.

Paul snarled in rage. Paul could heal. Heal faster than any human. Anna could not. He didn't care about his pain. He just needed to save her.

With one more lunge through the pain, Paul tackled the vampire once more. Just in time for the rest of the pack to catch up to them. Given the number of wolves and Donovan's own injuries, the leech turned tail and ran. Most of the pack took off after him.

"Paul!" Anna ran over to his side. "Oh God. Please be okay. Please don't leave me." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his silver-grey fur.

"Anna." Sam had phased to being human. "Anna, don't turn around. I am kind of naked at the moment. But, are you hurt?"

Anna shook her head. "But, Paul is."

Paul phased to human as well. The pain of phasing through the injuries was excruciating. It took him a bit before he could speak. He knew that he shouldn't have phased. But, he couldn't stay wolf, unable to comfort his imprint. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry monkey. I didn't mean to scare you." He soothed as she cried. "Sam will keep you safe while I heal."

Then, the pain took control. Darkness swallowed him whole.


	11. Chapter 11

Paul jerked awake, sending a rush of pain coursing through his body. He screamed out from the searing heat that racked the lower half of his form. "Anna!"

"She is alright." Jared said quickly. "She is down stairs with Sam."

Paul could hear her arguing with Sam. "Please, let me go back up there. He's in pain."

"And, unless you are a doctor, there is nothing that you can do for that pain Anna. I promise, he will heal. Carlisle Cullen will be here soon to make sure the bones are set properly and help him rest. But, you and I need to talk."

Paul growled. "Let me go Jared. She is my imprint. I should be the one explaining things."

Jared shook his head. "We tried to let you. Ten minutes ago. The pain was too much and you passed out again. And, seeing you in pain like that had her nearly in hysterics. We just got her out of the room."

"Please." Anna begged.

Sam sighed. "You can go check on him. But, then you and I really do need to talk about this."

Paul could hear her run up the stairs.

"Paul." She sobbed. She stared at him. Indecision written all over her face.

Paul whimpered. "It's still me, Anna."

Her face set. "I know that stupid. I paid attention to the stories. It's just that you are hurt. Because of me. You protected me." She collapsed next to the bed.

He winced as he reached over to pull her up into the bed next to him. "Don't feel bad about that. You have nothing to feel guilty for. I will always fight to protect you. And, I will always be willing to get hurt if it saves you from that pain." He kissed the top of her head as she cried against his chest.

"But, I don't want you hurt." She whispered.

He hooked a finger under her chin to lift her gaze to his. "I mean it Anna. I don't go looking to get hurt. But, I will heal. This is the better option if it means you are safe."

His head started to spin and his stomach felt queasy as the pain spiked. The look of worry in Anna's eyes broke his heart. Jared was right. He wouldn't hold up long enough to really tell her much. At least not without freaking her out more. "Go on down to Sam. He will explain everything." He kissed her forehead one more time.

Paul closed his eyes and tried to breath through the pain without hurling. Fighting to stay conscious enough to hear the conversation in the living room.

Anna paused on the last step of the stairs. Then she took the last step down.

"So, the neighborhood watch…" She trailed off. "Really a pack of wolves?"

"Yeah." Sam snorted. "You seem to be handling this better than most."

Anna took a deep breath. "He saved me Sam. How could I not accept that?"

Paul could hear the smile in Sam's response. "Indeed."

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation. "Where you all born like this?" She asked.

"No. We each turn. At different times, different ages. But, always brought on by the presence of the vampires near our lands."

"Paul disappeared right before I left…" She started.

"That was when he transitioned. He had no control over it. He didn't even know about it before that. You must know that he never meant to abandon you."

She sniffed back tears.

"And, the… vampires? The guy in the woods, he kind of reminded me of someone."

"The Cullens. They are vampires as well. They are the reason for most of our changes. However, they only feed on animals. They are no threat to you and will help you when you need it. Our instinct is to hate them. However, the past few years have shown us that we can work with them. But, I would never trust any other vampire."

Paul wished that he could see her face. Emmett and Carlisle had saved her. She had trusted them. But, to be attacked by someone like them, it had to have been messing with her head. Damn, he wanted to make it all go away. Ease her pain.

"Anna, I know this is a lot to take in. But, we should also talk about you and Paul."

She snorted. "Again with the love match stuff."

Sam chuckled. "Sort of."

Paul groaned. He really didn't want Sam to be the one to have that conversation.

"Anna, I am not going to try to tell you how to feel. You have been through enough, that you have every right to be guarded and take things the pace that you are comfortable with."

"Okay?" She questioned.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There is something that happens to us wolves. It is called imprinting. There is a moment, the first time that wolf looks into the eyes of the person that the ancestors have chosen for them, when our entire world re-aligns. From that point forward, the wolf is destined to devote himself, or herself, to that other person."

"Are you saying that Paul's imprinted on... me?"

"Yes." Sam's voice softened. "But, it is not as it sounds. I don't want you to think that he didn't have a choice. Paul chose to be your friend, cared for you, became protective of you, even proposed marriage to you, all before he turned wolf."

"What? You proposed to her?" Jared jumped in shock. "What the fuck? You held out on me!"

Paul growled at his friend. "Shut up and listen."

"I don't understand." Anna said hesitantly.

The sound of the couch cushions moaning under Sam's weight indicated that Sam sat next to Anna. "In my case, I had only met Emily once or twice before I imprinted on her. At the time, I had been in a long relationship with her cousin, Leah Clearwater."

"What?" Anna's shock was expected.

Sam huffed. "Yeah. It was complicated and really hurt Leah. I still feel guilty for that. But, we can't really go against the imprint bond. Once, I accepted that, I found that I was really happy with Emily and she is with me. We are soulmates, Anna."

"I see. And…"

"And, Paul found you first. Not the wolf. But, when you came back. That first night that he saw you. That is when he imprinted on you. I want you to know that. I don't want you or Paul to ever question just how deep and genuine your love for each other is. It is not just because of some imprint bond. He didn't become your friend out of any magical pull. He didn't offer to help you raise your daughter because the wolf told him to. He didn't worry about you for four years and race to see you once he heard you were back because you are his imprint. He did that all on his own, as a man who loves and cares for you as his friend."

Anna sighed.

"But, it also means that if the two of you ever do move toward something more romantic, he will be devoted to you. I know that seems like a lot to believe now. But, I know Paul. And, I know this bond. You are more special to him than anyone else."

"Thank you Sam. It's just too soon."

"I know. I am not pushing. I just wanted you to know. So that you can trust in it. Trust in him. But, it does come with some warnings."

Paul growled again. He didn't need Sam to scare her.

Jared shook his head, but said nothing.

"What kind of warnings?"

Sam paused for a moment. "I know that you have heard of his reputation. And, I am assuming that you are aware of Paul's temper?"

"Yes. But, I don't know what you know about it. I won't betray him talking about it."

Sam chuckled. "Smart girl. But, you don't need to be so defensive with me. As wolves, we share a mind link when we are in wolf form. We know each other's emotions and see the things they think about. He held serious walls around his memories of you. But, not so much about his childhood or the instances that built up his colorful reputation."

Anna sighed. "I know about his abandonment issues. He hooks up with girls that he lusts after, but won't feel bad never calling them again. Always the one to leave, so they can't hurt him like his mom did. The temper is a shield. He hides how weak he feels when his anxiety kicks in. Or when he feels neglected or judged. I withdraw inside myself. He lashes out. I understand him. And, I am not scared of him."

Paul looked at Jared who smiled. "Well, maybe there is hope for you yet Lahote. The girl is smart."

Anna continued. "One of my greatest regrets was being another person to abandon him, to fail him."

"You had a good reason." Sam consoled.

"It's not enough." Her voice cracked. She obviously carried her own guilt for how things had ended four years ago. "He is the reason that I stay here. I can't leave him again. At least not now, not for a while. Not unless he wants me to go." Paul was stunned. She stayed for him? She didn't want to leave? Even without knowing about the imprint and after learning about the wolf? Like hell he would ever want her to go!

"That will never happen. I am sure of it. But, about Paul's temper."

"Paul won't hurt me." She said firmly.

"Not intentionally." Sam said. His voice flat. "The wolf would never hurt it's imprint intentionally. But, if he loses his temper and turns wolf when you are too close…"

Anna growled. "There is nothing that Paul's wolf could do to me that hasn't already been done. Shit. That vampire tore off my shirt out in the woods. You saw my scars."

"And, you have seen Emily's." Sam's voice was laced with the pain and guilt of the confession.

"I'm sorry for that. Really, I am. But, trust me when I say that it is not the pain that I fear. I can heal. It's not even sex that I fear, I know that he wouldn't treat me the same way they did."

Jared smirked. "Thank God she does not fear sex, otherwise you would have permanent blue balls."

"Shut the fuck up." Paul growled. His tone was feral and protective. He was not going to get on to that topic. He didn't want to think about sex with Anna. That just lead to feelings he did not want to have yet. The most terrifying was the fear that he would hurt her if they did have sex. He was aggressive and not small. She was petite and had been horribly abused. She didn't need a man like him.

Anna had taken a deep breath and regathered her thoughts. "I don't fear the wolf because it's the feeling of hopelessness that scare me. Being broken. Being hated. Being treated as a worthless object to be used and thrown away, with no chance of escape. I fear being dragged under by those memories. But, worse than that, I fear for those that I have come to care about. I don't want them to know that kind of suffering. And, I sure as hell don't want to drag anyone else down with me if I break again. That is something that I can't get past when I have to keep re-hashing my abuse in trial after trail. Those are fears based on human behaviors. Not from a protective wolf."

Paul's heart broke at her words. He tried to move to get up, only to have the pain splinter through him. He whimpered as he returned to his original position.

"I am sorry Anna. I didn't mean for this to take such a dark turn." Sam voiced softly.

"No. You wanted to protect me. I do see that. But, if you are right about his devotion, then you will never have to protect me from Paul." Her conviction was startling. She held so much faith and trust in Paul that it took his breath away. "He doesn't know it, but he saved me before. Just as surely as he did today. He has no idea just how close I was to ending everything before he showed me that I wasn't alone. You see his anger. I see a strength to keep fighting though the pain that I wish that I had known sooner."

"Go on up. I am sure he would like to see you again." Sam's voice was soft. Paul closed his eyes at her confession. He never knew that she had been so lost.

"Thank you Sam." Anna slowly started up the stairs, just to turn around and descend them again. "Wait. I let you lead the conversation too much. What about my questions?"

"And, what would those be?"

"What do I do about Donovan? The pack didn't catch him."

"We will do everything possible to protect you Anna. You are a part of our family now. Paul can stay here at my house while he heals. You are welcome to stay with him. The pack is here often, so we can protect you both."

"Does Uncle Ryan know about you?" She asked.

"No. We try to keep the information contained. The Tribal Council knows, our imprints, and a few family members. That is why Jared and Quil work with the Tribal Police. The Sheriff knows, but not all of the deputies. So, if it is wolf or vampire related, they get assigned, even if they are still young and wet behind the ears."

"Last question, where in the hell is Dr. Cullen with the pain meds?"

Jared laughed. "She can be fiesty."

Sam chuckled. "I hear him pulling down the road now."

"Hear him?" Her brow raised.

Sam smirked. "Wolves have excellent hearing."

"Damn you stupid! Eavesdropping this whole time!" She raced up the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw just how pale Paul was. He was sweating bullets.

"You seriously suck Lahote. I can't even be mad at you for not telling me you could hear all of that." She sat next to him on the bed.

He winced at the movement of the bed. "I could hear, but didn't have it in me to tell Sam to fuck off and let me talk to you about it. Sorry monkey."

"Not as sorry as you are going to be. You have a shit ton of questions to answer once you are less likely to pass out on me."


	12. Chapter 12

Paul drifted in and out of consciousness over the following few days. Anna had always been there. She had taken off of work to help nurse him back. Paul had tried to get her to go to work, but she refused. For all of the time that he had taken off of work to be with her in Seattle, she was determined to offer as much as she could in return.

As much as he hated taking her away from her life, he was happy that she was there. She would sleep, gently curled around him in the same bed. Her head on his shoulder. The scent of her was everywhere.

Paul woke, it was dark out and he could hear the pack down stairs eating dinner. He started to call for Anna, when he heard her laugh. She had finally ventured away from his side long enough to eat and socialize for a bit. That was good.

Once everyone got over the initial period of questions and mystery, and then got over the shock of learning just who Anna was and her past, the pack had welcomed her with open arms. Anna had slowly opened up in return. Even in Witness Protection, Anna did not try to have friends. She said that she felt wrong lying to people. So, she stayed closed off. So, it was very strange to her when so many people actually welcomed her.

Her life was hers. Not controlled by her step-father or step-brothers. Not wrapped in lies for her protection. Just hers. She could be open and honest. And, people still welcomed her. Then, after the leech attack, she opened up more. Everyone had made it clear that she was part of the family.

It filled Paul with pride that she was so well accepted. Several pack brothers had stopped by to check on him, each with nothing but compliments about Anna. Even Leah popped her head in briefly to tell Paul that he had better hurry up and heal because she wanted to steal Anna away for some kickboxing lessons. The problem was that Anna wouldn't let her until he was better.

Anna had told him that she had connected with Leah the most. Two outcasts who had a difficult time believing that they were accepted all along. Yeah, Paul could see that friendship lasting.

"Seriously Anna. That first time I met you at the cafe in Forks, I nearly peed myself laughing so hard after you and Paul took off." Kim was giggling.

"Oh. Juicy story. Do tell more." Embry jumped in.

Anna gasped in mock shock. "Calm down. I am not a girl that kisses and tells… Damn, I can't even pretend to be that innocent." She started laughing. "No. Really, Paul and I have never kissed. We can push each other's buttons and stuff, but that is all."

"No sweety. That was some seriously high level flirting." Kim corrected. "The two of you may not cross any physical lines. And, you are not staking claims. But, you are definitely in a relationship that is far more than friendship. Anyone that can call Paul Lahote insults and mean them as terms of endearment, is not just a simple friend. You and Jared are the only ones that manage that without getting bruised. Even Jared had taken a few shots for the wrong choice in words." Jared groaned in admission to that.

Kim laughed. "Oh, and Embry, what happened was that those two were nettling each other until one would crack. When Paul threatened to tickle her and didn't back down, Anna was the one to crack and went running into the woods behind the cafe. Like little kids playing a game of tag. I mean, Paul, playing a game, and laughing. I am still stunned."

The whole pack was roaring with laughter.

"Ugh. I am glad my life entertains you all." Anna grumbled half heartedly.

"Oh Anna, you got that all wrong. It is not you we are laughing about. It's Paul." Jake chimed in.

She giggled. "Then maybe I should show you this adorable picture I got of him in Seattle…"

"Anna! I heard that!" Paul couldn't take it anymore. He didn't need everyone seeing the picture of him in a feather boa and a tiara on his head.

"Busted!" Anna laughed. "And, exactly what are you going to do about it? You can't get out of bed to stop me wolf boy!" She called out to him, having become more accustomed to his hearing.

He could hear multiple snickers and muffled laughs.

"Are you seriously doing this to me when I can't move?"

"Yes! Kim reminded me that I hadn't got you back for tickling me. I did warn you."

Paul could hear the reactions of everyone looking at a photo. "Aw" and "How cute." Were muttered around.

Paul was getting worked up. How could she show them all when he had no way to defend himself. That's it. He was going to get out of the damn bed even if it killed him.

As he started to roll over, Anna stood in the doorway. "What do you think you are doing?" She scolded.

Paul growled. "What did you show them?"

She grinned wickedly. "The most adorable picture."

Anna paused in the middle of the room while she pulled up the picture again. Paul reached over with a long arm, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bed against his chest in a squeal of laughter.

"What picture Anna?" He growled again. "If it was the one with the damn feather boa and tiara…"

He was cut off with a roar of laughter from the first floor. "Now we have to see that pic!" Embry yelled.

"Fuck! You didn't show them, that one?"

Anna shook her head and held out her phone to show one that she caught while he was telling the kids stories of the wolf warriors again. It showed the joy in his face at telling the stories, and the captivated awe of the children listening. Abbie sat in his lap while Jayden leaned from the bed to rest his elbows on Paul's knees, propping his chin to look up at the man.

Paul rolled his eyes. "So, I handed them my ass, didn't I?"

"Yup." She laughed. "But, now that you told them about that pic, I really should show them."

"Damn it! You're emasculating me woman!" He groaned.

Anna kissed his cheek and jumped up from the bed. "I love you too!" Then, she bolted down the stairs.

Dead silence waited her.

"What?" She asked innocently. "So, did you want to see the pic or not?"

"I'm taking bets on how long this thing stays as just friends." Jared called out. The room erupted in people taking the bet and others wanting the see the picture.

* * *

Days later, Paul had been able to get up enough to go to the bathroom without much assistance. He still couldn't make it down the stairs. So, he could not go home yet.

Anna had finally started going back to work once she was sure he could be left unattended for hours at a time. She needed the job and it was too new of a job to ask for too much time off. Plus, she needed the money. Paul couldn't ask her to stay any longer.

He was bored out of his mind in that room. That was the down side of healing enough that he was not sleeping all day long. The only upside was that when Paul had been completely bed ridden, Anna had given him sponge baths, but let him clean more private areas himself, alone. Now that he can sort of stand with some assistance, she helped him get full showers.

Paul grinned at the memories.

She still held her walls in place, and she did not get naked. Though, she did drop down to just undergarments. God, she was beautiful. He couldn't help but react to her. The smell of her skin. The feel of her hands as she helped him sit in a chair and bath him. Her fingers running through his hair as she washed it. She tried not to look at him, but he caught her glances.

Neither of them spoke about it. The shower was something that he needed help with. And, she was willing to help. They didn't need to make it more awkward by talking about the way he reacted to it. Still, Paul wasn't sure he would ever be the same. Hell, he knew he wouldn't. The wolf was already begging for him to claim her as his mate.

After everything she had said to Sam. The way she stayed and cared for him... She was chipping away at his walls. And, he didn't think that he was ready for that.

* * *

Paul woke to the sound of someone slamming the front door of his house.

"Paul, wake up!" Jared's voice rang through the house.

Paul had finally healed enough to get home to his own bed. He still limped badly, but it was progress.

He looked at the clock. 2:17 am

Jared made his way to Paul's room. "What in the hell man. This had better be important." Paul growled.

"It is. I just got a call from Oregon Police. Jeremy Price, one of Anna's step-brothers, he escaped during a prisoner transport a few hours ago."

"Son of a bitch! So, now we have to watch for a vampire who keeps wandering back into our territory to find her, and that sadistic piece of shit who found her here once before? Fuck!"

His wolf was pacing. The need to protect her was strong. It was easy to forget that internal need when they had spent so much time together at Sam's. She was safe. He knew where she was. But, once he could go home, so did she.

"I called Chief Swan and the Cullens. Emmett still remembers the guy's scent. So, they will keep an eye out for him when they patrol for Donovan. Our police all have photos and know to patrol the Jacobs house more often. I let Sam know, especially with the increased police presence, we don't need wolves being seen."

"I want her here. Have them patrol both addresses. Jeremy would know the Jacobs address, but not mine. And, my house is more open, right across from the resort. There's more people to vere the leech away most hours."

"Yeah man. On it."

Paul's phone started ringing. He answered as soon as he saw Anna's number. "Are you alright?"

"Paul, I just got a call from Detective Ellison…" Her voice was panicked.

Paul cut her off. "I know baby. Take a deep breath for me okay? Jared is here now. Oregon called the Police station here too. But, he is going to come get you and bring you to my house. That asshole wouldn't think to look for you here."

Jared raised a brow. "Baby?"

"Shut the fuck up and go!" Paul had no patience for that shit at the moment. He needed Anna there, where he could feel her close to him and know she was safe.

* * *

It had been two weeks of increased patrols and Paul going to work with her every day. Paul was debating about selling his dad's car to help cover the loss in salary. His father drank himself into an early grave about a year earlier. So, the man didn't need it any more. And, Paul's bones hadn't really healed enough to return to work. Hell, until two days ago, Anna had to drive when they went to her job.

"Is it wrong that I keep hoping that Jeremy tried to sneak in through the woods and Donovan found him?" Anna said as she sat down next to Paul in the Library's break room.

Paul let out a good solid laugh. "Is that what you think of while you shelve books?"

She elbowed him. "I am serious. It takes care of one problem and only leaves the other. Having two different threats is…"

"Exhausting and terrifying. I know." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I am starting to wonder if we are ever going to get to live our lives peacefully. Sam and Emily have some peace between crisis moments. Same with Jared and Kim. But, us… we have had nearly five years of struggles." He took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Paul." She whispered.

He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. This isn't your choice. But, damn it all, when we do get through all of this, I want us to have another talk about our future."

Anna tilted her head. Her face was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Paul turned his chair sideways, then reached over and turned Anna's to face him, hooking his hands under her knees to pull the chair as close to his as possible with her legs draped over his knees. Her eyes went wide. It would only take one more movement to pull her closer to him and she would be straddling him intimately close.

"What I mean is that since you have been back, I have tried to be with a woman, twice. I know you encouraged me to get out and still date. We keep saying that we want to keep things as friends. But, both of the times that I did, it just felt wrong. Neither of them were the woman that I wanted to be with. I know that you don't want anything. And, I am not trying to change where things stand between us right now. But, I am not going to pretend that I don't want a chance at a future with you."

Anna's face raced through a mix of emotions ranging from joy to fear. But, finally it settled on love.

Anna opened her mouth to say something when her supervisor walked into the break room. She quickly turned red at being caught in such an intimate position for being two people sitting on different chairs. Despite the distance between them, it was still a suggestive encounter.

"You two really are very cute. But, the Library is closed now. You can go home and do that privately." The older woman smirked as she fetched her lunch bag from the fridge.

"Oh God!" Anna buried her face in her hands. "We weren't doing anything Nancy!"

"Anna dear, if I was sitting like that with the look on my face that you had when I walked in… Trust me, I would be ready to do something about it. Go home. Make babies. Just remember to invite me to the wedding!" The woman called out as she left.

Paul grinned, trying not to laugh at Anna's horrified expression and embarrassment.

"Let's listen to your boss and get you home." He winked.

Anna growled. "There will be no baby making mister." Then, she poked him in the chest for emphasis.

"Yes ma'am." Though Paul was still happy to agree to wait, his wolf, however, was getting antsy. The weeks of soothing her emotions with Abbie. Constantly needing to be near her to make sure that she was safe under so many threats. It had taken it's toll on his walls. To Paul's growing frustration, it was harder to keep his thoughts about Anna as pure as he would prefer.

' _Mine_.' He growled. ' _Claim her_.'

Anna stopped before she got to the door. "Paul." She took a breath. "About what you said. Are you sure?" She wouldn't even look at him.

"Which part are you uncertain about?" He reached out to turn her to face him.

She pulled away at first, then looked up. Her eyes were so full of worry and indecision. "All of it. Me. A future. You not out fooling around."

Paul's face softened. "You are beautiful Anna. You make me happy in ways I can't begin to explain. You make me feel like I am worth something to someone and that you want me to be around. So, yes. I am sure about you and wanting a chance at a future with you."

Her face scrunched up as she shook her head. "That is not what I mean. Not really. It's just..." She growled at herself as she sorted through her thoughts. "You just seem like you are one extreme or the other. I know that with other girls, you are cocky and aggressive."

It was his turn to growl. "I will never hurt you Anna. I won't force sex on you, and I would make sure that I was always gentle."

She sighed. "That is the problem. You are aggressive with them and gentle with me. You treat me with kid gloves like I am super fragile. And, as a friend who is protective of me, that is perfect. I have really needed that over the past several weeks. But, if you want a future with me, then we both need to sort through the maze of what really works. I am not as delicate as you think. Shit, I broke Jake's nose the other day when he startled me. I have been training in karate and kickboxing so that I can defend myself if I need it, but also so I can learn how to take a hit without freaking out. I have been going through therapy for years. I have more reactions around the pack because they physically remind me of my past. But, even that, I am working through and getting better."

"Anna." He started, but she cut him off.

"No, Paul. Here me out." He nodded his head. "I don't want you to give up who you are for me. Ever. I like this man."

He smirked as she ran her hands over his chest and smoothed out his shirt before looking into his eyes. "I still have to find closure on my past before I can really make plans for my future. All I know right now is that my heart is in La Push. I am really finding myself and my strength there, with you. And, I know that I will never feel comfortable asking you to give up being the famous Paul Lahote for me. That would only lead to resentment. If we have a future, it will have to be all of you with all of me. No trying to tame the feral wolf within. No walking on eggshells around me. Certainly, no professing yourself ready to settle down after several weeks of crisis mode during which you had a broken pelvis that limited what was even possible for half of it. I need patience, not to be padded with bubble wrap."

"I just don't want to scare you. I don't want to be like your past, in anyway."

Anna walked into Paul to wrap her arms around his waist. He let her nuzzle into his chest and then damn near hit the roof when she turned her head and bit down on his right nipple. His knees nearly buckled and his manhood was instantly hard. "Fuck!" He moaned out.

She giggled. "Keep that memory as a reminder. I know more about you than you think. And, none of this scares me. Unleash yourself Lahote. Show me all of you."

* * *

Paul and Anna locked the Library door behind them as they headed out to his truck. Paul's pelvis had healed well enough that he could finally drive. Though he still had a slight limp, exacerbated by Anna's stunt moments before. His pants were painfully tight.

The scent of leech filled his nose, so he took a second to double check the exact scent. He let out a breath. It was just Emmett Cullen. Emmett had taken to ordering a lot of coffee over the prior few weeks. Not that he would drink it. But, he would stay at the coffee shop across from the Library during Anna's work shifts. Paul appreciated the extra protection. Maybe one day, he would actually make the effort to get to know the man.

Anna was making her way around the truck when a voice called out. "Now, it looks like the bitch has been putting out for another man. You know better than that Annabell." Jeremy Price sneered.


	13. Chapter 13

Paul could see Anna tense at the words from her former step-brother. He turned away from his imprint to the man that he wanted to kill with every fiber of his being.

Unfortunately, Paul knew there were hidden security cameras in that parking lot. They chose to park there for the added protection of being able to catch things on camera if needed. However, it also obstructed his ability to phase and shred the sack of shit.

Jeremy Price stood with a ragtag collection of serious looking convicts. Muscles, tattoos, hardened faces with a look in their eyes that promised they would enjoy trying to beat the shit out of Paul and then have their way with Anna. Jeremy himself wasn't all that big. Maybe 6 foot even, dark buzzed hair, and light grey eyes.

Paul slowly made his way in between Anna and the men. He grinned when he could smell Emmett coming up from behind. Jeremy's eyes widened a bit at seeing Emmett again. Apparently, he had not forgotten the beating that Emmett gave him the first time.

Yet, Jeremy recovered. "Six to two this time."

Emmett chuckled. "I was out numbered the first time too. Still kicked both of your asses."

Paul still had yet to open his mouth. He knew that if he spoke, he would lose the control that he barely maintained. His body was shaking from the rage. The wolf wanted to kill. But, he could not phase. All he could do was wait for the fight to start.

Anna placed her open palm against the middle of his back. The contact with her soothed the wolf, helped him edge away from the desperation to phase. And, Sam felt the need to warn her of when he turns? Hell, she kept him from turning. More than ever, Paul knew that she was his match. The woman that he always needed.

Jeremy growled. "Get over here Annabell."

"Like hell I will." She scoffed. "No one controls me any more."

That shook the smugness off of Jeremy's face. Paul shook his head. Even after everything, that dipshit thought that he controlled Anna. That he would snap his fingers and she would heel.

It took merely moments for Jeremy's rage to surface after she defied him. The man lunged toward Anna, only to be stopped in his tracks by Paul. The others all joined in on trying to get to the girl. Paul and Emmett fought them with restrained strength and ability. Fuck, Paul wanted to rip them all apart, but the cameras prevented it.

One guy managed to get behind Paul and hit him upside the head. His ears were ringing as he fought to stay up and fighting. His concentration lost for several breaths. When, he regained his focus, he spun around to see Anna kicking her step-brothers balls across the parking lot.

Damn, she was actually pretty good at that martial arts shit. Emmett and Paul had been able to knock out the rest of the would-be-kidnappers. Then, they watched Anna take out all of her anger and rage on one of the men that had abused her for so long.

Paul had to admit, that it kind of turned him on to see her fight. Well, until he thought about who she was fighting.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, Paul moved closer to wrap his arms around Anna and pull her off of the beaten, bloody mess that was her target. Anna fought against him. "No, I can't stop."

Paul pulled her against his chest and held her tightly as the adrenaline high crashed and she started to sob. The Police arrived seconds later.

Emmett talked to them first as they needed to call several ambulances. Paul would have been happier if they were all dead. But, this way would be alright. She wouldn't have to live with the guilt of taking life.

* * *

Paul maneuvered enough to drop the tailgate of his pick-up and lifted Anna to sit on it while they waited for the Police to do what they needed to do.

Emmett talked to Chief Swan, giving him a rundown of what happened, and reminded him of the hidden security cameras around the lot. Charlie Swan grinned. "Well, the fact that we know that Jeremy Price escaped from custody in Oregon with five other men… I am thinking that this is going to be a very easy case to wrap up. Surveillance videos make it even easier."

Chief Swan ordered a couple of officers to go collect those videos and took a moment to check on a couple of the men that were starting to regain consciousness. The EMT's already had them restrained on gurneys so they couldn't leave.

Emmett sat down next to Anna and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then placed a soft kiss on the back of her head. And, there, they all stayed for a while. Anna sitting on the edge of the truck tailgate, Paul stood between her knees, pulling her close into his chest with his arms around her back, and Emmett beside her with an arm over her shoulders. Their heads all pressed together as the two men comforted the girl until she passed out in their arms.

"Thank you Emmett." Paul finally spoke.

Emmett pulled back and grinned. "You know, the first time that I stopped that guy, I didn't know who they were. She was just a girl that needed help. Then, after, I heard about what all had happened. I just couldn't believe one girl could survive so much. She is strong."

Paul nodded. "Yeah. She is." He smiled while he nuzzled into her hair. The wolf wouldn't allow him to let go yet. The fear of losing her was still too fresh.

"Paul, I am really happy that she has you. She deserves to be happy and safe. I will always be here to help protect her if you need me. But, she obviously needs you." Emmett said and offered a hand to the wolf. Paul nodded and shook his hand.

Jeremy woke up and started yelling and screaming insults and threats to Anna. She woke again at hearing the words and clung to Paul tighter. The Chief ordered that the EMTs get him the hell out of there. Then he walked over to finally check on Anna and Paul.

Paul pulled back enough for Chief Swan to talk to her. Charlie sucked in a breath at seeing the bruises forming across her face and split lip. Anna had been really good at fighting Jeremy off, but he had still managed to get in a few hits.

"Let's get one of the medics to look at those." He said soothingly. Charlie turned to wave down and EMT. "I am so sorry that this happened again Anna."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault Chief Swan."

"Still, I just can't imagine…" He trailed off. "Anyway, I just need to get your version of things before I let Paul here take you home. I am sure you would like a shower and some sleep."

She nodded and started talking to Charlie. As they talked, Paul caught a whiff of something. He looked at Emmett, who looked just as concerned. The two looked around. Donovan was there. Somewhere.

* * *

Paul texted Emmett so as to not voice anything. The two of them worked out a quick plan while Anna finished up with the Chief. As soon as they were permitted to go, Paul told her to get in the truck quickly. Emmett stayed in the back and rode with them until they reached the edge of town.

On the way, Paul quickly explained to Anna that the second the truck stopped, she needed to get out of the truck and get on Emmett's back. As a vampire, he was strong and very fast. He would get her back to the rez while Paul got the pack ready for the fight to come.

Emmett had already let the Cullens know. They were forming a perimeter to keep Donovan trapped and moving with Anna and Emmett toward the wolves.

The second that the truck was out of sight of the town and other people, Paul slammed on the breaks. Emmett jumped down from the truck and Anna jumped onto his back. Donovan appeared in front of them, confusion on his face as he saw Anna with Emmett and then the two of them took off through the trees at lightning speed. Paul watched as Donovan's face contorted in rage as he went after the two. 'Please Emmett, keep her safe.'

Paul then texted Emily to see if Sam and the pack had left yet and were ready. She confirmed that they left as soon as they got his text.

Paul, pulled his truck off onto a side road and quickly phased into his wolf form. He could run faster than the truck would take him. But, he needed to not phase until he was sure that Donovan was still following Anna.

The plan was for Emmett to take the longer pathways, to keep Donovan from getting suspicious, cris-crossing as if they were trying to out run him rather than lead him into a trap. It also gave Paul the time to connect with the pack mind and make sure everything was ready.

They planned to all converge in a clearing. Out in the open, where the leech could not jump into the trees away from the wolves.

As Paul ran, he shared with the pack what had happened in the parking lot.

"Damn, your girl has skills." Seth said in awe. "I don't want to piss her off."

Sam sighed. "The important thing is that the step-brother is in custody again. One problem down. Let's hope that we can eliminate the second here shortly."

Everyone agreed.

"So, Paul? She calmed your rage?" Jared asked.

Paul forgot that he had showed all of the memory, including that part. He smiled inwardly at the thought. And, his mind wandered to the other times she had calmed his anger.

Damn, she was perfect. Before he could stop himself, he remembered the conversation they had in the library before they left.

"Ha! You two are so not just friends." Embry teased.

"Shut it Call." Paul growled at the younger wolf. There was a reason that Embry was not working for the Police Department either. His father was Sheriff Call. And, Embry's mouth had the two of them clashing like Titans when they are around each other too much. Best to keep the family peace by letting the boy work in the garage and far away from his father.

Everyone could hear Leah chuckle across the mind. "Let's see, since Anna came back, she had two nights of living at her uncle's house, followed by three weeks of living with you in a hotel room. She gets back and has a couple of weeks back at her uncle's house, before you get injured and she lives with you at Sam's house while playing nursemaid for a week and a half. She got all of a few days back at her uncle's, and then you insist on her moving into your house for protection while her step-brother was on the loose."

"What is your point Leah?" Paul growled again. Why couldn't everyone focus on saving Anna and not on their relationship?

Paul could feel Leah practically roll her eyes. "My point is that you two should just live together. It's just you in that house now, since your dad passed last year. And, both you seem awfully comfortable living together and moving somewhere with things. I am not saying you have to get married next month or even start having sex. Just, give the poor girl some stability, instead of bouncing between living arrangements. If you want her to stay, she needs to have roots. Why not grow those with you?"

Paul grinned as he thought about that. He couldn't deny that he was happier when she was with him. His wolf was happier. And, after that conversation in the Library, he knew they needed to really spend time figuring each other out. It did offer the best answers. He didn't answer Leah as he arrived in the clearing. He just shook his head to focus on what was to come next.

* * *

It was a large group for just one stupid vampire. But, the cat and mouse game had gone on for too long. Donovan was too fixated on getting his hands on Anna to let the opportunity to end it once and for all pass by.

The pack was all there, spaced out around the clearing, crouched low in the tall grass. No one could see them walking around. But, the leech would be able to smell them once he was there. Fortunately, a strong breeze was blowing. And, the leech was coming in from up wind. The wolves would know his approach, but he would not get the warning until it was too late.

Paul stood to full height in the center of the clearing. He could smell Emmett and Anna as they raced their way toward him. Then he could smell Donovan, hot on their trail. In seconds, Emmett came to a stop in front of Paul's wolf form.

Anna still clung to him tightly with her eyes closed. "Anna." Emmett nudged. "You can let go now."

She quickly opened her eyes and jumped down to run and hug Paul. Her fingers in his fur as she nuzzled into his neck. She backed up to press her forehead to his before he licked at her face. He didn't like that she smelled like Emmett, but he could live with it if this plan worked.

She smiled. "For future reference, being carried that fast makes me pretty queasy. I had to keep my eyes closed to not mess it all up by getting sick on Emmett."

"Ew. Thanks for holding back." Emmett shivered at the thought.

Paul licked her face once more and she smiled.

Then Donovan appeared with a smirk on his face. "Thought you would out run me?" Then, they could all see the expression change as he was able to smell the other wolves.

The Cullen's entered the clearing, blocking one end. The pack all stood up from their crouched positions, forming a horseshoe around the leech.

Anna stood up. "No. I am tired of running. I have a family now that will fight with me. I am not alone or scared anymore." She took a step to the side of Paul and ran her fingers along his back. "It's okay Paul. I had a chance to take out my anger on Jeremy. This one is all yours Dr. Banner."

His imprint supported him and wasn't scared of what would happen. Paul didn't need anymore encouragement. He gave into his rage. The anger for breaking his bones. The anger for hurting Anna. The fear of that leech being in the hospital near Abbie and Jayden. He dumped it all into the mix and let go of his control.

What happened next was fast, bloody, and over way too fast. It didn't really quench his rage. But, the sound of Donovan's head as Paul bit down and yanked, popping the body part off, it held a sense of closure.

Paul backed away from the shredded body as Emmett bent down to start burning the remains.

The warm feel of Anna's fingers as they found their way into his fur once again, it pulled Paul from what remained of his rage. She took off the over shirt that she wore and used it to clean the blood from his fur as she smiled down at him and nuzzled into him once again.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for giving me the support and strength to face my threats. And, for being the weapon to protect me when I can't do it alone."


	14. Chapter 14

Paul was under one of the trucks in the shop. His hands worked at turning screws in patterns that he knew all too well. The muscle memory of the work allowed for his mind to wander as he worked.

It had been two months since they were able to take down Donovan and Jeremy had been rearrested. Even though Jeremy was 17 at the time of the initial arrest, he was tried as an adult, though he carried fewer charges than his brother for the same crimes. However, his escape managed to add enough on to his sentence that he would never be allowed out of prison. And, all of that was just for the charges in Oregon. So, facing life in prison anyway, Jeremy Price took a plea deal for the two assaults in Washington. They removed any chance of him ever being let out on parole. Facing a trial was pointless. He wouldn't get out anyway and they had him on camera for both attacks.

His older brother, Greg quickly followed suit. Once Jeremy folded, Greg didn't have a leg to stand on. Anna had just received the call from the attorneys the night before.

Paul couldn't be happier for her. It was over. All of it was finally over. Anna would not have to sit through testifying anymore. No more living through her trauma in front of attorneys and media outlets. The four men who sought to hurt her were dead or in prison. She could finally breath.

The metallic clang of car parts falling to the floor jarred his mind back to work. "Lahote, keep your focus on your job!"

"I'm on it." He called back.

* * *

Paul trudged his way back home after work. He hadn't slept well the night before. He could hear Anna pacing in her room, but she refused to just sleep next to him to calm down. Paul had taken Leah's advice and asked Anna to live with him on a more permanent basis. She did need stability, and he hoped that being with him would help the relationship grow gradually. It did. He gave Anna her own room so that she did not feel pressured. However, the offer was always open for her to sleep next to him as they had many times before. Just warmth and comfort. No sex. It was an offer that she made use of several times when emotions were high.

He just couldn't figure out why she couldn't sleep and wouldn't go near him the night before. The trials were cancelled, she should be happy. And, he honestly thought that she would want to cuddle as that closure finally hit. But, she kept her distance. It ate away at him. Not only did it disrupt his sleep, but he worried that she was pulling away completely. Had he really only been a protector as long as there was a threat? Now that the threat was gone, did she want to leave?

His mind was so messed up that Sam had even sent him home instead of patrol in the early morning hours. Still, Anna kept her distance.

He walked in the door, headed to take a shower before he went to go pick Anna up from work. However, he was stopped by the mouthwatering aroma of dinner. Anna looked up from the oven as he walked in.

"Go get a shower. I have a surprise for you." She smiled.

"Weren't you supposed to be at work?" He smirked.

Anna put her hands on her hips. "I called out. Now, up stairs before you ruin your surprise."

Paul laughed and ran up the stairs to start his shower. The warm water helped to relax his worry. She was there, and smiled at him, with a surprise for him. She wasn't leaving after all. Right?

He was so lost in thought that he barely registered the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. "Anna?"

"Just stay there." She said hesitantly. Then, to Paul's complete and utter shock, she climbed into the shower with him. Stunningly, gorgeously naked. His jaw dropped.

"Anna…" He started. His wolf had jumped up excitedly.

But, she cut him off. "I am sure Paul. I have been for a while. I just wanted everything to be over first. I wanted to last night after the call, but, I didn't want this to be rushed. That is, if you want me?"

He arched a brow. "You know I do." He growled. "Is that why you avoided me all night and in the morning?"

She nodded. "I know you can smell things. And, I..."

' _Claim her_.' The wolf growled deeply.

The most intoxicating blush flooded across her cheeks, and down her chest to the tops of her delicious looking breasts. She chewed on her lower lip nervously as he looked her over with a heady mix of love and lust. Yeah, now that she was in front of him, he could definitely smell her arousal. It flooded him with pride that she was so ready for him.

Paul didn't want to rush her, to scare her, to hurt her. She had told him that she wasn't so delicate. But, he couldn't bring himself to rush into anything heavy. He would have fun exploring, testing, building up to boundaries and testing them over time. This, however, was a moment to remember. So, he slowly reached out to graze his fingers over her skin, watching her face as it flushed deeper red. He grinned as he watched shivers dance across her skin.

His wolf purred at her reactions.

Anna took hold of Paul's hands. She led one behind her waist as she stepped closer. The other, she placed on her breast. Then, she ran her hands along his arms, up over his shoulders, and into his hair as she pulled his face down to capture his lips with hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet, hesitant. It was their first kiss on the lips. Neither rushed to push faster than the soft, delicate caresses of flesh against flesh. Slowly, almost painstakingly slowly, did they press together more, providing more passion. Paul's mind was spinning as he finally remembered that he had his hands all over Anna's naked body. He had been so lost in their first kiss that he had lost track of everything else. But, once he remembered, he let his hands move.

The moment his calloused hands grazed across her hardened nipple, Anna gasped. Paul took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Getting his first real taste of her. He growled at the intimacy of the moment. Nothing could have tasted better than his imprint. Not one of his fantasies of Anna over the months could hold a candle to the reality he faced.

Anna giggled at the growl, pulling them closer together, before she pulled her head back and tugged on his lip with her teeth. She took a deep breath and looked Paul straight in the eyes. Her eyes were dark and hooded with lust. Damn, was she sexy. She wasn't like any woman he had been with before. She unfortunately had more experience that Paul ever wanted to think about. However, she was still so innocent in her reactions to him. She was perfect. And, completely his.

"Not yet, wolf boy."

Paul whimpered. He was letting her take control, to set the pace. But, he did **_not_** want to stop.

She pushed him back under the shower. "Let's get you cleaned up first." She took the wash rag and some soap and began to scrub every inch of his body, as she did when he was injured. Only this time, she explored more intimate parts of his anatomy in the process. She was careful and precise, as if she was attempting to commit every muscle, tendon and vein to memory.

She chuckled at his moans and gasps of pleasure. But, it was when she cupped his body in her hands while she bit down on his nipple at the same time, that his sight blacked out, only to be replaced by flickering lights, like fireworks and his body spasmed, damn near close to an orgasm at first touch. How she had learned that trick about him months ago, he would never know. But, damn did it blow his mind when she did it.

"Anna…" He warned. "Don't get me too wound up yet. It's been a while for me. And, I want our first time to be special."

She stretched up to kiss his lips. "It will be." Then she kissed her way down his body until she took his erection into her mouth. His wolf was howling in pleasure. Fuck, was she addictive.

But, she pulled back just before he could tip over into ecstasy. "Not yet." She gave him one last lick and stood up.

"My turn." He pulled her into his arms while he turned off the shower and carried her across the hall to his bedroom.

Gently he laid her across the bed under him. Paul took his time, exploring every inch of her wet body. He paid special attention to every scar, with his tongue and lips. As if he could kiss away the memories. From the look in her eyes, he was sure that he did to some extent.

Anna smiled and giggled between her sounds of pleasure. Her soft murmurs and gasps made his erection jump for more attention. Then, he slid himself down to taste her most erotic center. Her head flew back as his mouth delved into her core. Her back arched and she called out his name.

Damn, there could truly be no greater sound in the world than Anna calling his name in pleasure. He wanted to hear more. To see more. To taste more. Until she exploded in her climax, her body tightened around his fingers as they plunged into her.

The wolf wouldn't stop. ' _Claim her. She is ours. Claim her!_ '

Paul chuckled as he climbed up her body to attack her lips once again. He couldn't get enough of her full red lips, swollen from their explorations.

"Shit. Give me a chance to breath." She begged. "I've never…" She took more deep breaths. Paul knew. The bastards before had only taken their pleasure. They had never worried about giving her pleasure. He had guessed that a long time ago. That was why he would not rush things. He wouldn't ever, allow himself to be like them.

He kissed her again. "Don't compare things. Just focus on here, now, with me."

She nodded her head as she cupped his face and smiled. "I love you Paul Lahote."

"I love you more, Annabell Jacobs."

Anna wrapped her legs around Paul's waist.

He pulled back. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "I want to share this with you. I trust you, completely."

At her consent, he slid himself into her body. Slowly, deeply, and then paused to let her get used to him. His wolf howled in triumph. ' _Ours!_ '

They continued to kiss, gently, lovingly until she started to rock her hips against his. Then he slid out and entered her again.

Her back arched under him. He smirked as he repeated the motion, again and again, until she was begging him for more. Harder. Faster. Her body seized and shook as her climax sent her shattering into ecstasy, milking his own body as he joined her on the next stroke.

' _Perfect._ ' The wolf grinned contentedly. ' _Never let go_.'

Paul pulled her into a loving embrace as they both came down from their high. He placed soft kisses along her neck and shoulder as she hummed. "I could get used to this."

He grinned. "Me too."

Anna rolled to look at him. "Don't think your surprise is finished, Mr. Lahote. I have your favorite dinner set on warm down stairs. And, I got some chocolate sauce and whipped cream for dessert."

Paul arched a brow. "And what is that chocolate and whipped cream supposed to go on?" Anna giggled and pecked his lips before running out of the room, still naked.

"Me! And, next time, don't hold back" She called behind her. "I want all of you Lahote. I am not caging you in. But, you will have to catch me first!"

He laughed as he got up to chase her. It was going to be a long night. And, he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

* * *

"Paul!" Anna's voice yelled as she ran up the road toward Sam's house.

Paul started to panic as he feared that something was wrong. It wasn't until he saw her smile and heard her laugh that he relaxed. Letting her run and jump into his arms in a flurry of kisses.

He laughed as she attacked him. "What is it baby?"

"Abbie! She's in remission. She gets to go home today!" Anna hugged him tightly as she cried tears of joy. He swung her around in his own joy as he shared in her news.

While Donovan had been after Anna, they agreed not to go to Seattle. They didn't want him to track them back to the children. Anna had told the Wilson's that it had to do with her step-family, which they agreed that for safety reasons, it was best to keep some distance. Anna was not entirely wrong since Jeremy had escaped. But, once, Jeremy was arrested again and Donovan was dead, Paul and Anna returned to visit Abbie every other weekend. Over time, they really became friends with the family and settled into calling Brandon and Rebecca Wilson, just Brandon and Becca.

Paul set Anna down on the ground as she started to excitedly tell Paul and everyone else at the house about how well Abbie had been doing. And, now that she was out of the hospital, Brandon and Becca were asking if they could visit La Push on the next holiday weekend. Paul quickly offered to have them stay at the house with him and Anna. That made Anna even more happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Anna paced at First Beach as she waited for the Wilson family to arrive. Paul tried to calm her nerves. She looked beautiful in a country blue summer dress with a white cardigan and her hair in two braids. It wasn't her normal style, but it was a special day.

Since it was possibly the last warm, sunny day before fall hit, the pack decided to organize a big beach party and bonfire. It would give everyone a chance to meet Abbie and the rest of the Wilson family as well as welcome them all as extended family to the tribe.

Knowing that they were taking really good care of Anna's daughter, and made extra steps to keep her safe from Anna's past, that held a significant place in the hearts of the pack and the Tribal elders. They would not share tribe secrets, but, welcome them as family, they certainly would do.

As Native American children fall under specialized laws for adoption and foster care, Anna had to take extra steps to work with the Tribal Counsel of both the Quileute Tribe and Abbie's fathers tribe. She didn't want anyone in the Price family being able to track her down through tribal records. So, they all agreed to remove themselves from jurisdiction during the legal battle to sever her father's parental rights. The agreement was on the basis that the adoptive parents be given documentation from each tribe, so that Abbie could return and claim her heritage when she was old enough to choose without fear of her father finding her as a child. The fact that Brandon and Becca made the efforts to connect Abbie to the tribe even as a child, that helped to show the La Push elders, that they had made the right decision in the case. And, they were looking forward to meeting the little girl and the family that did so much for her.

The little orange car pulled up and Brandon Wilson climbed out to wave at Anna. Her eyes started to water. Paul tightened his arm around her waist. "Give them a second to stretch their legs."

Before long, two squealing little kids ran to the beach to hug Anna and Paul. Anna scooped up Abbie into her arms as everyone started to gather around.

"Look at your curly hair!" Anna exclaimed.

Abbie smiled very wide. "Now I look like brother!" Anna laughed.

"What's wrong little man?" Paul asked a gaping Jayden. He looked around with wide eyes.

"Sissy! It's a whole army of wolf warriors!" Abbie giggled in delight. Paul let out a good loud laugh. "Why didn't you tell me Uncle Paul?"

Sam arched a brow. "Wolf warriors? Where did you hear about the wolf warriors?"

Brandon carried some beach supplies from the car as he answered Sam. "Oh yeah. Jayden has been obsessed with wolves ever since Paul told him the legends of the wolf warriors."

Anna jumped in. "I tried to convince Captain America here..." She ruffled his curly blonde hair with one hand. "That Paul was the Hulk."

"He is not green!" The six year old whined. Everyone chuckled.

"So, Captain America and Princess Sophia thought that maybe he was the Wolverine. Until he heard the stories. That was it. Paul has been dubbed his superhero persona in service to the royal family." Anna continued with a grin. Helping to explain that Paul had not revealed the packs secrets, just the tribes stories. The kids took it from there.

Abbie pulled at Anna's braids. "And, Auntie Anna is Princess Pocahontas. She is really pretty and sings pretty too." Anna rubbed her nose against the girls.

"Well, who are we to argue with that logic?" Sam grinned. "I guess we will have to tell those stories again tonight by the fire. I think that Old Quil does a better job of telling those stories than Uncle Paul." The boy jumped in excitement.

Seth knelt down by Jayden. "We like wolves too."

"Really?" Jayden smiled.

Quil walked up with Claire in his arms. "Hey guys!"

"Oh, Abbie and Jayden, I want to introduce you both to our friend Claire." Paul said. "We thought that maybe she could play with us today. What do you think?"

The kids quickly spoke over one another in introductions and laughter. Claire was a perfect fit with the two. Though, Quil nearly ripped Jake a new one when he whispered something about Quil having competition from a six year old for Claire's affection.

The afternoon rolled on in bliss. The kids had wrapped the whole pack around their little fingers. Anna took lots of pictures with everyone and played songs on her guitar as they ate lunch. Even Leah was smiling as she helped them build sand castles.

Paul was happy to see Leah open up more. She and Anna had really become close. The pack even chipped in to turn the house garage into a kickboxing gym for Anna's birthday. Leah was over, training with Anna several times a week. The two women chatted while beating on punching bags. It helped take the edge off of Leah's anger. Something that Paul understood all too well.

Sam and Emily had sat with Brandon and Becca, eventually Billy Black and Sue Clearwater joined them. They all remarked at how happy Abbie appeared and praised the adoptive parents for their love and commitment to the little girl. And, for how much Jayden had really accepted her as his sister. The sibling bond between the two was beautiful and strong.

Abbie ran by trying to chase down Quil with the other children when she tripped and fell face first into the sand. Paul was there in a heartbeat to pick her up and check for any injuries. Abbie smiled at him. "I'm okay Uncle Paul."

"You better be, munchkin." He scooped her up and tickled her sides.

Emily leaned over to Sam. "Who would have thought Paul could be so... this?" She gestured toward the oversized man with the little girl.

"Is he not normally like this?" Becca questioned. Paul smirked as he listened, continuing to play with Abbie.

Emily shook her head. But, it was Sam to speak. "Paul is complicated. And, he took it very hard when Anna left." Anna sighed. "No one blames you Anna. It's just the truth. But, we're not really used to this version of Paul yet. It is good to see it though."

Becca smiled. "Well, I don't know how he was before. But, the kids both adore the man we see now. And, I think that Anna does too." Anna blushed.

It was getting close to sun set as Paul looked at his watch before he swung Abbie around over the edge of the water. Her laughter rang out everywhere.

Slowly, everyone made their way to the beach. The elders. Ryan and Beth Jacobs. Everyone and anyone who was friend or family to the pack. Except for the Cullens as it was a sunny day, they had to wait until just after sunset to arrive. Even Detective Ellison was invited up from Oregon. The Policeman had been in charge of Anna's case and kept a close eye on her while in Witness Protection. Paul was appreciative of the chance to meet the man that had kept Anna safe for so many years. And, he seemed genuinely happy for Anna as she settled into a life with friends and family.

"Uh, oh. Are we in trouble?" Brandon asked Anna as he watched a Police car pull up next to their orange car.

Anna chuckled. "Na, they're here for the free food. Embry! Jared! You're late!"

"What's the rush Anna? Jared's still on duty remember? And, he had to pick me up." Embry whined while he leaned down to give her a kiss on the head. The pack remembered that unless she offered the hug, to keep greetings to just a kiss on the head. Some days were better than others when it came to physical contact. Paul and the children had always been the exceptions to that. "And, where's the food?"

Anna gave an 'I told you so' look to Brandon. "Lunch and snacks are long gone. Emily and Kim will go back to pick up dinner soon. The fire and grills are just now getting lit." She smirked. "And Sheriff Call is already here. So, relax." Embry glared at her for the idea of relaxing around his father.

Paul ran up with Abbie on his back. Jayden was helping Claire bury Quil under a mountain of sand. "Hey guys. About time you showed. Anna, the Cullens are about 20 minutes away. They have to make a quick stop on the way. They already figured it out, so they said we could start the announcements without them."

"Okay, seriously here, what is going on?" Jared asked, eyeing Paul skeptically. Paul's face split into a wide smile and his eyebrows danced. He quickly called everyone's attention.

"Alright, alright. I am not good with this whole public speaking thing. But, we have some business to take care of." Paul tried to pull himself together. He set Abbie down and then pause, looking at her for a moment. "Everyone knows that Brandon and Becca Wilson, and their children, have become family to Anna and I."

Murmurs went around the group. "And, there is something that we would like to share while they are here. Abbie? Do you think you could help me out here?"

She bounced in excitement. "What can I help Uncle Paul?"

"Do you remember what you were just asking me down by the water?"

She smiled. "Yes." She said hesitantly.

"Can you tell everyone what you asked me?"

Abbie got shy all of a sudden, looking at everyone around her, and blushed. She looked at her feet. "I asked Uncle Paul why he doesn't wear a ring like daddy."

Anna's eyes went wide as she laughed. "That is cheating, dork."

"Auntie Anna. It's not nice to call names." Jayden scolded.

That made everyone laugh even harder. "Schooled by the kid!" Seth quipped.

She hugged him tightly. "You are right. I am sorry. But, Paul and I have a special way of saying I love you. It usually involves me being a silly adult like that."

Whispers and snickers erupted around the group, Paul could hear the expectations to see him drop to a knee.

Paul's voice cut through. "Well..." He waited for everyone to get quiet once again. "Well, we have a surprise today." He looked around. "Neither of us wanted anything fancy. Just a beautiful day with the people that matter." He blushed and pulled Anna into his arms. "Would you all be willing to witness our wedding?"

Jaws dropped. There was no public proposal. It was a spontaneous-ish, wedding. Right then, and there.

"Seriously? Now?" Ryan Jacobs questioned. "Isn't this a bit fast? You two have only been really together for a couple months."

Anna laughed. "Yes. Now." She hugged her uncle and aunt. "We have done everything all out of order anyway. But, we are happy and know that we plan to be devoted to each other for a very long time. Plus, with the baby coming..." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Holy shit! Your getting married? Now? And, becoming a father?" Jared ranted at Paul who quickly reminded him of the kids present.

"So, what will it be Jared? You are already dressed up in uniform. You gonna be my best man?" Paul clapped him on the back.

Jared gave a cocky, lopsided grin. "Only if you will be mine. Dude, I proposed last night. We were going to announce it tonight, but you stole our thunder!" Jared punched Paul in the shoulder as they laughed. Kim erupted in giggles as she showed everyone the ring. Hugs, giggles, and congratulations filled the air until the Cullen family arrived with their own congratulations. The pack even managed to not tease Paul too much, or flinch around the Cullens.

Sam extended a hand to Carlisle. "When I agreed to Paul's request to let your family come out for this, I had no idea it was going to be... this. But, I know it would mean a lot to Anna to have you and Emmett here." Carlisle smiled before he greeted Anna and was introduced to the little girl that he helped to save years before. Emmett and Rosalie were close behind.

Ryan kissed Anna's cheek. "I am happy for you. You deserve this."

Anna smiled. "Everything just fell into place. We found out about the baby yesterday. Old Quil agreed to officiate. Everyone is here. We even paid for the food. And, we could not do it without our flower girl and ring bear." She smiled at Abbie and Jayden. "If that is alright with you?" She looked at Becca and Brandon who quickly agreed.

Everyone quickly got themselves sorted out with Ryan Jacobs giving away the bride. Old Quil officiating. Jared as the best man. Leah as the maid of honor. Anna's boss, Nancy, was handed the camera for photos. Paul pulled on a button down white shirt over a pair of distressed jeans. Blue and white was a simple and comfortable choice for their attire as Jared's uniform was dark blue and they knew Leah and Paul would already be wearing jeans. They just handed Leah a country blue button down blouse that matched Anna's dress. And, instant staging! Alice and Rosalie had even thought to stop and get a bouquet of flowers on their way. Something that Anna had forgotten about. Fortunately, they did remember rings. Paul had already bought one to propose with and Anna had her father's ring that she gave to Paul. It was all perfect.

The ceremony was casual, sweet and simple, just as they wanted it. It was more about sharing their commitment with family and friends than frilly extravagance.

"Paul, would you like to say your vows?" Old Quil prompted.

He took a deep breath. "I have been practicing all night and now I can't remember the words." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Anna just smiled. "Alright, I will try to just wing this." He looked at Rebecca Wilson. "Becca and I talked one day in Seattle. She told me that the best relationships are the ones you share with your best friend. Since, then, I have watched all of the other happy couples that I know. And, what makes them happy isn't just the romance. But, the friendship they share. Annabell Jacobs, I have loved you as a friend for years. I have always wanted to protect you. To keep you safe. To see you smile and be happy. And, with everything that was going on, neither of us could really take a step toward more. It took a long time to over come our hurdles and face our baggage. I would have waited another four years if I had to. Or longer. Because honestly, you held my heart all along. All I know is that no one sees me the way you do with acceptance, trust, and understanding. No one calms me the way you do. No one has ever given me so much to hope for. I love you as my best friend, and more. I promise to always be here to protect you and our family. I promise to work every day to see you smile. I promise to always be your best friend, that you can turn to for anything."

Anna's tears rolled as he talked, but he dared not stop once he started.

She wiped her tears quickly as she tried to regain her composure enough to say her vows as well. "I don't know if I can top that!" She waved her hand in front of her face. "Paul Lahote, you know that I wanted let you marry me the first time you asked four and a half years ago." Whispers wandered through the small crowd. She turned to face the group. "Yes, the fur-ball proposed, on this beach, when we were 17. Can you believe that?" Everyone laughed. She shook her head and then turned to cup his face with her hands, a loving smile on her face. "I am sorry that we had to live so long apart. But, I have come to see that things happen for a reason. Just as I think that our first introduction happened for a reason. That first day that I saw you, I witnessed your temper. And, I jumped to all of the wrong conclusions. But, it was that moment that pushed you to open up to me. I had never had that before. Someone who cared what I thought. Who showed that vulnerability to me. Who trusted me. In that moment, I knew that I found a kindred spirit. Regardless of the circumstances, you broke through all of my defenses and fears and reached the real me. It was the start of something special and beautiful. You taught me how to open up. You taught me how to be friends. You taught me how to love. Yes, we had a lot of baggage and hurdles to overcome. But, never once, did you let me down by choice. You stood by me, kept me safe, and helped me face my demons. You were not just my best friend. You were my first true friend. My only friend for a long time. I am sorry that I disappeared on you. But, I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you and never abandon you again. I promise to be your support and confidant. I promise to love and cherish you for the amazing man that you are and the wonderful father that I know you will be."

"Well, I am happy for you both for finding something so special. It is my great honor to now pronounce you man and wife."

* * *

 **The End...**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave reviews. I do take reviews seriously.**

 **This whole project was an experiment for me, to post as I was writing so that I could not obsess and go back and add tons of extra detail, descriptions, and internal dialog that was not relevant to the emotions and the flow of the story. I did write a little faster than I posted which gave me some room to edit and adjust, but not a lot. So, please let me know what you think.**

 **Should I go back and rework the content to add more of the descriptive details? Or does it work as it is?**

 **I didn't put a lot of emphasis in developing most of the characters other than Paul and Anna. But, what did you think of them and their evolution as a couple?**

 **I have already started on another story, one for Embry. It would just follow in sequence with this one. Do you think it is worth me finishing and posting it?**


	16. Chapter 16

**UPDATED Author's Note:**

 **Hi all,**

 **Thank you for your reviews and favorites. I am truly surprised by how much my Twilight stories have gotten support. I am posting this because I do have some updates on other projects and realized that no would know unless I said something.**

 **I did go ahead and write the story for Embry that I mentioned. Though really, it turned into a story about the other character and Embry comes in a bit later.**

 **It is a little bit darker than this story, but carries a lot of the same themes. It also shows a little bit more of where Paul and Anna go with things. And the expansion of their family. It also pulls in a few other characters more.**

 **If you would like to check it out, it is call "Healing".**

 **And... Update from first post... I also wrote another story that kind of wraps up the rest of the pack. It is called "Again".**

 **That one is more emotional. Not as sweet or awkward as "Protection" or "Healing". I wanted them all to have very different relationships. And that set the tone for the whole story.**

 **Please look for them both on my profile.**

 **Also, if you do look at my profile, most of my stories are Dark-Hunter FanFiction. If you have not discovered Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series, I completely recommend it. A very different twist on vampire and were-animal mythologies. Definitely more adult. I write my FanFiction stories in keeping with her writing style (abuse, language, violence and sex are common).**

 **If you would like an introduction to her world, feel free to read my stories. However, remember that those stories will contain spoilers as they are more set to cannon and the knowledge of the series completely up to the date of publishing my story. Stories can be taken out of order, however, I wrote them with a basic chronological order of Achilles, Deimos, Bear Essentials, Kell, Phobos, Morginne, and Grumpy Bear. The two bear stories seem to be the most popular. :) I have one more that I hope to finish for Ethon. It would fall during Grumpy Bear so could be read at the end.**

 **And finally...**

 **I also have been posting some original stories on the sister site of FanFiction, FictionPress. I used the same Profile Name of DHHana.**

 **I posted my first ever book that I wrote years ago and seriously need to go back and re-work. "Abbie Cooper" is a kids story for 4-8th graders. Kind of a travel log with some mystery and emotional growth. It was written for my nieces. As a way to share some of my personal experiences from living in Egypt for a few years. Places I saw. Diversity that I realized was there. Great food. Posting it allowed my girls to share the story with their friends.**

 **Also, I have two Urban Fantasy stories that are much more adult, written with many of the same elements in my stories here. They both share some similarities in stories as one grew from a brain storming of thinking about re-writing the other. If I could get some more feedback and figure out which elements work best in which story, that would be amazing.**

 **"Turbulent Waters" is more of a large cast story. It follows the stories of several people as they entwine. Meant to be the start of a series. So, one book would have the relationship of at least one couple from start to finish while other peoples relationships might stretch across two or more books.**

 **Summary: Finding your soulmate is supposed to be a magical and loving experience. Except when Magic truly controls all the cards and the worlds of magical creatures are forming unprecedented alliances to try to stop you from that happily ever after. Prophesies, jealousy and fear fuel a growing war against a small group who are meant to protect the world from the dangers of the dark thrones.**

 **"Order of the Stars" is following the story from only one perspective. This is the one that kind of came together from other brainstorming. The title and lead character's name were taken from a FanFiction story that I wrote. However, it is very different. This one, I have been posting practically as I write.**

 **Summary: All Dania wanted to do was hide. Hide from her past. Hide from men. A quiet life where she could deal with her issues in relative peace. However, as she approached her 24th birthday, things took very unexpected turns. Pulled into a war between the courts of dragons. She must learn to navigate the dangers, find her inner alpha and maneuver lustful pursuits from everyone.**

 **Please enjoy and give me reviews!**


End file.
